Take my hand
by brit02
Summary: After WOTE. A budding romance develops between Brair and Sandry. Fluffy. Reviews are appreciated xx
1. When I lose myself I think of you

**Disclaimer: as much as I love these characters, they aren't mine. They're all Tamora's. Takes place after Will Of The Empress. **

Briar stretched out on his bed, glad to finally be back home. Well, not my home, he thought ruefully. It's Daja's; I'm just living here. But Lakik's teeth, it was nice. It even had a perfect place for him and each of his foster sisters. Briar and his foster sisters are not like normal eighteen year olds. They each went though ordeals that matured them beyond their eighteen years, and knitted them closer together. Though, thought Briar, you wouldn't have known it a couple of months ago.

He, Daja and Tris each went their different ways, leaving Sandry alone at their home at Winding Circle. As they returned, they were at odds with each other, Mila knows why. Then that whole drama-whoa did I just say drama? Thought Briar to himself, chuckling. I think I have three too many girls in my head! This last thought was projected to all his foster sisters, and was glorified by a snort from Daja, an indignant harrumph from Sandry, and Tris-well she just ignored him. Briar chuckled to himself again, and with a groan got off his pallet on the floor to check on his shakkan.

Sandry walked into his room just then, holding her mage's kit. Most people would mistake her kit as a sewing basket, but everyone knows not to touch her kit. Too many bad things can happen to someone if they touch a mage's kit. However, Briar groaned.

"Sandry! We only returned today. Do you really have to make me new clothes?" Sandry was a stitch witch, and the only one Briar knew that can weave magic. Each of his sisters had their affinity; Tris was a whiz with weather, Daja was a metal mage, and Briar, well, he had a way with plants.

"Of course!" retorted Sandry, pulling out her measuring tape. "We are going to see Uncle tomorrow and I want you all to look your best." Sandry's Uncle was the Duke of Emelan, and she was his favorite niece. There were even rumors that he was going to name her his heir. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she continued. "Plus, Lexa will be there."

Briar groaned again. Lexa was a kitchen maid who followed Briar everywhere like a wounded puppy dog ever since she has set her eyes on him. He was a handsome young man, well toned and tanned from working in the garden often, with a blade of a nose.

After Sandry left, Briar noticed she looked slightly different. Did she have a little extra shine in her eyes? He mused. He has never before noticed what a beautiful blue her eyes were. Her hair also seemed to have a bit of extra luster in it. Maybe it's because we are back home, thought Briar, shrugging the thoughts off. He turned to his shakkan and noticed that it sprouted a few extra buds. Scolding it gently, he nipped the buds off quickly and efficiently.

However, he could not get the picture of Sandry sashaying hips out of his head.

* * *

Sandry grinned to herself as she walked out of Briar's room. She loved teasing him about Lexa, and brought her up every time she could. She even had the perfect outfit for him; a brown breeches with his boots, with a cream colored shirt and forest green overcoat. It'll go perfectly with his grey-green eyes. His lovely green eyes, that seemed to have lingered on her a moment longer than usual today. How odd.

"Daja!! Guess what! We are visiting Uncle tomorrow!" crowed Sandry as she walked into Daja's room. She saw Daja sitting on her bed, her back towards her. Instantly concerned, Sandry moved to her saati, placing her mages kit behind her. Ever since Daja left Rizu, she smiled less often. Daja was cradling a small picture she kept of Rizu, and as Sandry sat beside her, she hurriedly wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aww Daj' honey, I know." Sandry said, enveloping Daja in her small arms. Daja cried in her shoulder for a little while. When she finally calmed down, she sat up, wiping her tears and smiling weakly.

"I thought I was done crying over her. Guess I was wrong." Said Daja, her smile wavering. "Does it ever get any easier?"

"Well, I honestly would not know." Answered Sandry, shrugging her shoulders. "But I do know that Rizu would not want you crying over her like this. She would want you to continue with your life, never forgetting her, but never regretting her either." She got up and grabbed her mage's kit, sensing that Daja needed time alone. Opening their connection she continued, You know I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk. Daja only nodded and stared blankly at the wall.

As Sandry climbed the stairs to go to Tris' room, she couldn't help but think, could I ever love someone so much that I couldn't even be myself when they leave? A quick picture of Briar smiling at her appeared, but she banished the thought before she projected it to her siblings. Sometimes, it was a pain having three others sharing your thoughts.


	2. I know I have to find you now

**Same disclaimer applies **

**Enjoy! :]**

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren frowned at the green cloth in her hands. She had weaved all her siblings' clothes perfectly, as she knew she would, and was adding her finishing touches. But of course, she thought to herself, it had to be Briar's clothes that would give the most trouble. She scowled at the mess of gold thread, and willed it to straighten. As it resisted, she frowned harder, and with a force of will, ordered the thread to obey itself. Finally, she was able to get the stubborn thread to go the way she wanted it to; in an intricate vine and leaf pattern around Briar's collar.

Finally satisfied, Sandry trotted to his room, only to be pushed aside by a furious, half naked Briar Moss.

"TRIS!! If you do not get your bleating glass dragon out of my garden THIS INSTANT he will be in pieces before you can say my name!! He is destroying my precious shakkans!!" cried Briar. Momentarily dazzled by his bare upper torso, Sandry forgot the reason why she had come into his room as he stormed passed her.

* * *

Lakik's mercy help him! That dragon was going to get broken one day…thought Briar as he stormed back into his room, past a slightly stunned Sandry. He immediately went over to his shakkan, and placed his hands on the base of his miniature pine. Like always, the tree comforted and calmed him enough so that he was able to turn and face Sandry properly. The stunned look on her face was gone, replaced by anger.

"Briar Moss!" she scolded. "You do not talk to your sister that way!" she pushed her button nose into his face, an incredible feat considering she was quite a few inches shorter than he. Before she can continue with her tirade- Briar loved how her blue eyes sparkled dangerously when she was furious- Briar stopped her.

"Sandry, those are my shakkans out there. I cannot stand by as I watch them get destroyed!" strangely enough, Sandry backed off. Hmm...thought Briar. That was easy.

Instead, Sandry stalked out of the room, and threw a cream colored shirt at him, with a forest green overcoat.

"Put on some clothes. You don't want to get to Uncle's and have Lexa drooling all over you." She said tauntingly. Briar grinned as he put the clothes on. They fit him perfectly, as he knew they would, and they would not wrinkle or stain.

* * *

Furious, Sandry stalked to Daja's room, and flopped into her bed.

"Why does that boy infuriate me so?" she asked. "He's so…so…infuriating!" she cried. When she received no answer from her friend, she flipped over on her stomach to stare at the bigger girl. Daja was reading a letter, a slightly stunned look on her face.

"Daj'? Daja? Who's the letter from?" inquired Sandry, her curiousity peaked. Wordlessly, Daja handed the letter to her, and placed herself next to Sandry, while Sandry's eyes grew bigger and bigger and she read the letter.

* * *

Tris lay on the roof of Daja's house, watching storm clouds brew. She sniffed the air, and sensed that it would rain by the end of today. Better tell Sandry, she thought.

_Tris! Briar!_ Sandry screamed through their mental connection. Jak and Rizu are coming!!

_What?!_ Cried Tris. _When? How_?

_I'll explain as soon as you get into Daja's room_, said Sandry, as Tris stumbled through the door in the roof. She walked in to see Briar already lying on the bed next to Sandry, and Daja pacing.

_Getting comfortable, thief boy?_ Asked Tris to Briar through their connection.

Snuggling closer to Sandry on the small bed, he replied, _Very Coppercurls. Wanna join?_

Tris laughed and sat on space he made for her.

* * *

Briar could have kissed Tris. She gave him the opportunity to get closer to Sandry without letting him be obvious. He didn't fully understand this sudden and irrational need to be closer to Sandry, but it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore. Out of all his sisters, he has always felt closest to Tris. She has always been able to know what he needed without him telling her, either vocally or mentally. It must be the bond between a teacher and student, Briar mused.

Tris taught him how to read when she realized that he was uneducated when they were ten. But then again, thought Briar, being raised in the slums of Hajara don't require you to know how to read. Daja began to speak, and Briar turned away from his inner musings to what his sister had to say.

* * *

Sandry tried very hard to concentrate on what Daja was saying, but she was finding it increasingly hard to do with Briar's body pressed against hers. She already knew the story though; Jak, a suitor chosen for her by her Empress cousin, and Rizu, Daja's old lover, were coming to Emelan. However, they were coming as exiles, not for vacation. Apparently, they had both stood up to the Empress after finding out what she had tried to do; keep Sandry and her friends in Namorn against their will. And nobody stands against the Empress.

Anger flooded into her body just thinking about the injustice of it all. If it weren't for Briar tracing circle on the back of her hand, she would have exploded when Daja mentioned their exile. Someday, she thought, someday, Berenene would pay for all the injustice she has caused.


	3. Nothing can hold me back from you

**Same disclaimer applies =]**

Sandry floated into her Uncle's study, gently placing a kiss on his cheek. She was dressed in a rose pink cotton gown, which was floor length and had short sleeves. It even had a pink rose attached to her right shoulder. Her brown, sunstreaked hair was put up in a messy bun, with two strands of hair framing her face.

"Hello Uncle. Sorry we are so late." She said apologetically. "There was a situation to be dealt with." At this, she gave Daja a pointed look.

The tall, broad chocolate colored girl stood before the Duke. "Your Grace." She said, bowing. She was dressed in a subdued orange blouse and trousers, with a scarlet collar. "Your Grace, as you know, our departure from Namorn wasn't…peaceful." The Duke nodded, and indicated that she continue. "Well two of the friends we made whilst there raised complaints of how we were treated, and as a result, were exiled from Namorn. They have decided to take refuge with us." She looked at the Duke expectantly, as harboring exiles from Namorn may have very negative effects on Emelan politics.

The duke looked thoughtful, while Sandry bit her bottom lip. She hoped that Uncle would receive them and that they may be able to stay in his palace, at least until they found a place of their own.

The duke smiled at the four young people before him. "I will give you your answer after lunch." He said, and indicated for the mages to leave for the dining hall. Sandry sighed, and followed her Uncle out of his study.

* * *

The duke of Emelan studied the four people around him. He could tell that they were anxious about their friends' fates, but couldn't help putting them on edge. Sometimes these youngsters were too on edge. It must be a result of them growing up so fast, thought the Duke.

He couldn't help but notice two people in particular, however. His niece and the young man, Briar, kept stealing glances at each other. Hmmm, this is an interesting development, he thought as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Sandry was tense throughout the whole lunch. The only thing that kept her from going crazy was the reassuring looks Briar gave her. Briar, of all people! He was usually the one who teased her!

_Tris?_ She asked tentatively through their connection. _Have you noticed anything…odd…about Briar lately?_

Tris didn't even look up from her book. _No_, she thought to Sandry, _I haven't noticed anything. Though he has kept his mind shielded from me more…oh my! Sandry this book is fascinating! Do you think your Uncle would let me borrow it?_

Sandry rolled her eyes as she answered Tris. _Of course he will, how many times do I have to tell you? He admires you! And please don't read at the table!_

Tris rolled her stormy grey eyes as she put the book down and stuck her tongue out at Sandry. _Fine_, she thought, _but I'm going up to the tower to see_.

Sandry nodded her head, and as Tris left she explained to her Uncle Tris' ability to see things on the wind, and how she wanted to check incoming boats for their friends. Her Uncle just nodded his head, and turned to address the whole table.

* * *

Daja was unusually tense as she awaited the Duke's answer. She was usually the calm one, the one who her siblings would use as their constant. However, thoughts of Rizu and possibly seeing her again made her heart race and sweat bead on her forehead. How she loved that girl so! It had almost killed her to leave her. But now, now she was returning to her, after standing up to her precious Empress on her behalf. Daja's heart swelled with pride and love. If the Duke doesn't allow them into his kingdom, she thought, I would follow her wherever she goes. I cannot live without her!

* * *

Briar lay back in his seat, listening to the Duke, but studying Daja. She looked ready to spring out her seat, she was so tense.

_Relax Daj'_, he thought to her. _It'll be alright._

She just sent him a tense smile in return. Sighing, Briar realized he did all he could. He turned to Sandry, and half smiled when he saw she was biting her lip again. Lakik's teeth, she's beautiful, he thought. She saw him staring, and scowled at him in return.

_Aren't you worried?_ She thought to him.

_Nah, he's gonna let them come anyways._ He thought back, giving her the smile that melted most girls hearts. Sandry's scowl just deepened as she turned back to her Uncle.

"My choice is to allow them sanctuary." He said, as Daja jumped out her chair. "However," he said, shooting a glance at Daja, "they would have to work under me for a year. No excuses. As I understand, Rizu was the head of Berenene's wardrobe, so she could help Yazmin and I plan our wedding." He said with a smile.

Well there's a shock, thought Briar. The Duke's marrying that performer. Nice.

Sandry gasped and jumped to congratulate her Uncle.

"Oh my!" She said excitedly. "Uncle this is wonderful! When did you decide?" As Sandry bombarded her Uncle with questions, Briar couldn't help but wonder: when Jak came back, would he charm Sandry out of his grasp?


	4. Turn around, I am here

**Same disclaimer applies**

**Review plz!! **

Tris whipped off her spectacles as soon as she climbed to the top of the tower. She was breathing heavily; that walk took more out of her than she expected. Even though she was slightly chubby, her legs were pure muscle. Her violet dress whipped around her as she called her winds to her. They came like obedient dogs, bringing sounds and images from around the port. She concentrated on all the ships approaching Emelan, until she caught sight of familiar black hair, the color of crow's wings, and friendly brown eyes. Next to the dashingly handsome man was a beautiful woman with brown curly hair and dark eyes.

She put on her specs again as she rushed to tell Sandry and the Duke that their visitors would arrive by the end of the week.

* * *

Jakuben fer Pennun walked off the ship, escorting Lady Rizuka fa Dalach. Before he was able to get his 'land legs' back, something- more like someone- attacked him.

"Jak! You're here! I'm so sorry! I never meant for you to get in trouble on my account!" cried Sandry, as she hugged him fiercely.

Jak grinned at the smaller girl. "At least I had somewhere to go." He looked at Rizu, who was scanning the crowd, possibly looking for her lover, Daja. She had been beside herself for the whole trip, worried that Daja would not accept her. Sandry noticed where he was looking, and finally addressed Rizu.

"Oh hello Rizu. Daja and the others are waiting at the Citadel. I just came to formally welcome you to Emelan." She smiled at the shy girl, and gestured to the guards behind her. "They will take your luggage to the Citadel, your new residence." Sandry laughed at their puzzled looks. "You couldn't have expected us to leave you out in the street!" she scolded. "Uncle is employing both of you- Rizu as his wedding planner," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes, "and Jak as his court jester."

Jak looked at Sandry, horrified. She laughed at his expression, and said quickly, "I'm just joking! Don't worry, we'll find something for you to do."

The two former Namornese looked at each other and shrugged as they followed Sandry. Sure, Jak thought as her admired how Sandry's hair flowed down her back, here may not be as grand as we are used to, but at least I have more time with Sandry. Suddenly hopeful, he trotted beside Sandry and began chatting about

* * *

Sandry sighed contentedly as she watched Jak and Rizu being accepted into the Duke's household. She realized that their jobs were not as glamorous as they were in Namorn, but Emelan was not as flashy about their wealth as Namorn.

Sandry kept a worried eye on her Uncle. Duke Vendris had suffered from terrible heart attacks in the past, and this morning when she had visited him in his study, he had seemed weaker than usual. He puts on a good façade, thought Sandry, as she watched the Duke give the newcomers a quick tour of the Citadel. If I didn't know him better, I would think he was fully recovered. However, she noticed how his hands shook slightly when pointing something out, and how his face seemed strained when he was walking up stairs.

While going up the second set of stairs, Sandry resolved that she would help her Uncle. Before she could get there, Briar's hand appeared at his elbow and helped him up the rest of the stairs. Sandry looked at him gratefully, and was surprised when her heart did a curious flip in her chest when he smiled at her. How odd! She thought to herself.

She looked for Jak, only to see that Tris had finally caught up with them and was talking animatedly with him about weather patterns in Namorn, as Daja and Rizu walked behind them all, whispering to each other. How happy they both looked! Sandry thought. If only I had something special like that with someone…as she thought this, she looked at Briar and saw that he was looking back at her.

_Did I catch you staring at me, or did you catch me?_ He said to her through their mental link. She blushed and looked away.

* * *

Briar also noticed the Duke's flagging strength, and went to help him as he stumbled over a couple of steps. He realized that Sandry also reached to help him, and he sent a quick, charm-the-birds-out-of-the-trees smile. She colored slightly and turned away, only to glance back at him.

_Did I catch you staring at me, or did you catch me?_ He said to her through their mental link. She blushed and looked away.

He helped the Duke throughout the day slyly, so that the Duke wouldn't feel like an invalid. He was a strong, proud man, and despised showing any weak moments. This required spending the whole day next to him, and his stunning niece. Briar couldn't be happier.

* * *

Jak collapsed into his pallet in his room in the Citadel. He was dismayed that Sandry still had no feelings for him other than her goofy friend. Weirdly enough, he realized that even though he still found Sandry dashing, the want to be near to her had faded. I wonder if it is because Berenene isn't pushing me on her, he mused to himself.

His attentions had been diverted to her foster sister, Tris. She's intriguing, not to mention her stormy grey eyes can hypnotize you. He also did not fail to notice how close Sandry and her foster brother Briar kept sneaking glances at each other. Or how Rizu and Daja disappeared sometime after lunch. Hmm, he reflected, I might have more fun here than I had hoped.


	5. I'm by your side just for a little while

**Same disclaimer as always…**

Sandry woke up, surrounded by darkness and in a confined space. No! She thought wildly. This can't be happening again! Where is my light? She struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. She kicked the ceiling of the crate until her feet bled, and cried her eyes till there were no more tears. No…she thought as she despaired.

Sandry shot up, her sheets tangled around her, and strong arms supported her before she fell out of the bed. Gasping and sobbing, she turned her face into the man's shoulder. A shoulder so familiar, she felt relaxed and comforted immediately. He rescued her then, and he was here for her now.

Briar.

* * *

His hand wrapped around Rizu's waist, guiding her along the steps of the intricate dance. It was two nights after they arrived, and the Duke had organized the dinner and dance in his 'guests' honor. Everyone was there; the girls' and his foster mothers, Lark and Rosethorn, Niklaren Goldeye, their rescuer and teacher, Crane, their sometimes teacher, and Frostpine, Daja's teacher, among many others. As he spun Rizu around, he saw many other familiar faces, and some unfamiliar ones. Rizu laughed as he lifted her up, and curtsied when the song ended.

He turned to Sandry, who had just finished dancing with Jak. She looked slightly unsteady on her feet, and her face was flushed. She waved off Jak's concerns, assuring him that she was fine, but Briar knew Sandry too well.

He caught her as she fainted a few feet away from Jak, merely minutes after she guaranteed that she was well.

"Sandry!" cried Jak, rushing up to her. Tris, Daja and Rizu were not too far behind, with the Duke seconds after her. Briar held her in his arms, bridal style, and carried her off to her room in the Citadel.

After he put her down, he left her room to answer the myriad of questions awaiting him. However, he could not resist stroking her soft cheek and looking at her gorgeous face. She looked so peaceful.

"Briar! What the hell?" said Tris fiercely. She looked intimidating, especially when her hair sparked with lightening like that. He glanced at her two braids pointedly, until she took a deep breath for seven seconds, held it for seven, and let it out for seven. When she had calmed down her hair had stopped sparking, but her eyes were still shooting sparks.

Briar sighed, and turned to the crowd before him, and addressed everyone. "Sandry was not feeling well, but being the mule she is"- everyone laughed at this, as the fa Torens bred prize mules-"she ignored her sickness in order to plan this for Rizu and Jak. The dancing and summer heat must have finally gotten to her." Everyone nodded, and returned to the festivities. Only his foster sisters remained.

"So I guess you are going to stay with her?" asked Daja, who kept shooting glances after Rizu. Tris was just looking at him oddly.

"Of course." Replied Briar. "You can go rejoin Rizu." Daja looked at him gratefully, and shot after her. They have been inseparable since she arrived. Briar was happy for them, but they seriously needed to get a room most of the time. He noticed Tris was still there.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed at the look she was giving him. It was almost a smirk.

"Nothing." She replied, almost too innocently. She started to walk off, but turned around before Briar disappeared into Sandry's room. "You know, she feels the same way you do." With that, she left Briar, dumbfounded, in the hallway .


	6. Free to fall in love

**All characters belong to Tamora…they aint mine!**

After she had cried herself out on Briar's shoulder, she looked into his grey-green eyes with her tear-rimmed blue ones.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. For what, she did not know. Showing some sort of weakness? To Briar? He of all people should know how she felt that horrible night, when she was left in the dark, not feeling any of her magic. Turning away from him, she felt for the pouch around her neck and pulled out a stone. It was perfectly round and filled with a constant, unwavering light.

"Sandry…" said Briar, cupping her face and turning it so that they were face to face. "I will always be here for you." He rested his forehead onto her own, and Sandry felt a trickle of excitement run down her spine. She remembered back in Namorn, when she had insisted that she and Briar were like siblings, and that their feelings will always be platonic. When had it developed into, into this? She wondered.

* * *

Briar held Sandry in his arms, and it felt right. Like they were made for no one else. He held her and let her cry, for the terror she went through in Namorn. Anger surged through his body, and he cursed Finlach fer Hurich to the deepest depths of hell for the fear he instilled in Sandry. She turned her blue eyes to his, and he saw trust and something else in them. Something that gave him hope. Too soon, she turned away from him to get her light.

The stone she held in her hands were originally Briar's idea, but he could not have done it without Tris' lightning magic, or Daja's heat magic. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to tell her.

"Sandry…" he said, turning her to face him. "I will always be here for you." With that, he placed his forehead on hers and leaned in to kiss her soft, sweet lips. He kissed her softly, but with a passion he didn't know he could have felt for any one woman. Sure, he has bedded a few girls before and never thought twice about it, but this…this was something different. This felt different.

* * *

When Briar broke the kiss, Sandry was disappointed. She wanted the kiss to continue till the end of time. Instead, she lay against his chest, and listened to his breathing, which was heavy like her own. She thought she was in love once, with Shan. His kisses weren't sweet like Briar's, or as gentle, or as breathtaking. His was like a shadow compared to what she now felt for Briar…what she realized she had felt for Briar for a while now.

They woke up the next morning to a snort, and a whispered "I told you so…" Sandry opened her eyes groggily, and saw Daja and Tris standing in her room. Blushing, Sandry realized she was still in Briar's arms in the same clothes as the night before. He was bareback. Sandry blushed harder as Briar got out of her bed, pecked her on the cheek, and stuck his tongue out at the two girls in the room. He then walked out, putting his shirt back on.

_What was that?_ Asked Daja, sitting on the edge of her bed. _Did you two…?_ Sandry blushed at the implied meaning and shook her head at Daja's raised eyebrows. Daja tsked and shook her head, a bemused smile on her face.

Sandry looked at Tris' smirk, and said, aghast "Did both of you know?"

"Of course we did!" replied Tris. "We had to block out not only yours, but Briars thoughts last night. It was disorienting, to say the least."

Briar chose that moment to walk in with a tray of food, and hot chocolate for all four of them.

* * *

Briar wasn't surprised to find Tris and Daja in Sandry's room in the morning, so he immediately went to get food for all of them. He was ravenous. He walked back into the bedroom with the food, and only started to eat after he saw Sandry take her first bite. He had forgotten to get her food last night after her fainting spell, but he was going to take care of her today, and always.


	7. Author's Notee review or elsee!

**Author's note**

So I'm in a bit of a pickle with this story…

As far as I can see, there are only two ways to end this:

Option one: finish with some meaningless fluff, a happy ending, woo-hoo

Orrr

Option two: delete the story and concentrate on my other stories.

Coz I really cannot think of some action/drama to put in here!!

So I decided to leave it up to the most important people: my readers ;]

Review plz!

Jus say option one, or option two.

If I get 5 reviews for one option before the other, ill do that one k??

**SO**

**REVIEW**

…

**THE**

**FUTURE**

**OF **

**THIS**

**STORY**

**DEPENDS**

**ON**

**IT**

**!!**


	8. In a sea of people, there was only you

**Here's my next chapter!! My thanks to all of you, especially:**

**Morgan allayne**

**Her Ghost Eyes**

**Zekuran**

**Angelrider13**

**Bookinspired**

**Because y'all have prevented me from doing what I desperately did not want to do: delete my story!! THANK U THANK U THANK U!!! XD**

**Luckily for u guys, I had already started a new chapter, so without further ado, here it is:**

"So I was thinking," started Daja. The girls were assembled in Sandry's room in the Citadel to keep her company as she was weaving Yasmin's wedding dress. Daja was watching Sandry with detached interest, and Tris was in the corner reading.

"Always a dangerous thing for you Daj'" mumbled Sandry, flashing Daja a toothy grin. "What's the problem?"

"I want Rizu to move in with me!" blurted the chocolate colored girl. She ducked her head in embarrassment, but Sandry was nodding her head wisely.

"You knew?" asked Daja, startled.

Rolling her eyes, Sandry simply stated, "Daja, we both know how crazy you are about each other. Lakik's teeth, the whole of Emelan knows!"

Daja grinned. "Lakik's teeth? I guess this noble is spending a lot of time with a certain thief!" Sandry blushed in response. Thinking about Briar made her feel all...fluttery inside.

Raising her nose in the air, she retorted "I have nothing to say to that!" Daja's grin grew wider. "There seems to be a lot of that going around" she continued, whispering conspiratorially, with a pointed glance at the redhead in the corner. Tris was staring into space, her book forgotten on her lap. Her breezes tugged at her braids, and she had a faraway look in her stormy grey eyes. Both Daja and Sandry knew she wasn't scrying because her specs were placed firmly on her nose.

Sandry sent a probing thought to Tris, and giggled at what she had found.

_Get out of here! _Screamed Tris, reddening_._ _You weren't supposed to see that!_

Curious, Daja sent a thought to Sandry. _What did you see?_

Chortling, Sandry sent a picture of Jak. Daja raised an eyebrow in response, and turned to Tris. Tris frowned darkly at her two sisters, and slammed her book shut. She stomped to the door, only to be stopped by the smaller Sandry.

Sandry looked into Tris' stormy grey eyes with her own blue ones, and speaking aloud, tried to calm the temperamental redhead. "I'm so sorry Tris, I should not have intruded. Forgive me?" she flashed an impish smile, and Tris sighed. She glared at the two girls, and sat back into her seat.

"Fine, I forgive you. You can't help being nosy." she huffed, reopening her book. Sandry refused to take offense, and instead restarted her weaving.

After a few moments of silence, Sandry inclined her head to Tris, and said in an offhand tone, "So...you and Jak?"

Tris glared at the back of the Sandry's head, but noticing Daja's intrigued expression, she sighed and closed her book, keeping her finger to mark her page. "There is absolutely nothing between Jak and I." answered Tris.

Daja and Sandry wore twin expressions of shock. "But-but you spend all your free time together!" cried Sandry.

Tris shrugged. "Sure we spend a lot of time together, but he isn't interested in a chubby weather witch like me. Plus I'm leaving for Lightsbridge in a few months with Glaki." finished, she settled into her chair an opened her book.

"Tris, how can you say that?" asked Sandry, spilling to her knees in front of Tris' chair. She placed her hands on Tris' lap, pulling the book out of her hands gently. "Any man would be lucky to have you! You're beautiful, witty, smart..."

"And have a wickedly sharp tongue." drawled Briar. Sandry spun around to see Briar lounging on the doorframe, his tanned arms crossed across his chest. Sandry scowled at his interruption.

"Can't you at least announce your presence instead of sneaking around like that?" retorted Sandry. Standing, she crossed her arms, blocking the red faced merchant from Briar's view. He sauntered towards her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked, placing his hands on her slim shoulders. Sandry ignored the thrill of pleasure at his touch, and deepened her scowl.

"No." she pouted, turning her face from him. He lowered his head, bringing their lips centimeters apart.

_Now? _He asked silently. She shook her head adamantly, unable to speak.

He lightly touched his lips to hers, and Sandry can feel her resolve melting away. Her arms wrapped around his neck, almost of their own accord, as she deepened the kiss.

A polite cough interrupted them, and they turned to see a bemused Daja staring at them, Tris had retreated into her book again. "Do you think we could leave the room before making mini Briar and Sandry's?" she asked, her lips twitching into a smile. She laughed at Sandry's horrified expression, and grabbed Tris' hand. "C'mon Tris, let's leave these two lovebirds. I want to go riding with Jak and Rizu!" She pulled the plumper girl out of the room before she could protest, leaving Sandry and Briar alone.

Briar grinned at Sandry, and the look in his eyes sent an expectant shiver down her spine. "We are alone." He said in a creepy voice, his eyes sparking with mischief. Sandry slapped his arm lightly, and sat at her loom, and continued to weave, trying to ignore the distracting presence of Briar.

**Ahhh things are heating up between Briar and Sandry! Whoot whoot! Anyhoos, I would just looveeeeeeee at least one review before I update again! Toodles! **


	9. Palance!

**Chapter 8: I don't want to love you in no kind of way**

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**I know my chapter says 'Palance', but that's because Carnival had just finished in my country, but I'm still feeling it. [p.s. Carnival is like a huge party in the streets where the nation bands together and wears costumes (skimpy, highly decorated bathing suits) to dance down the streets of Port-of-Spain for two days. It's freaking awesome :D. Palance was the name of the top Soca song this year, and me lovez it!!!]**

**I also went to a Beyoncé concert yesterday and it was BLOWMIND! My fave song by her, Broken Hearted Girl, inspired this next chapter. So really and truly the name of this chapter should be 'I don't want to love you in no kind of way', but as I explained, I'm still feeling Carnival-ly :p **

**Enjoy!!!**

Daja grabbed Tris' hand as she dragged the plump redhead away from their romancing brother and sister. She rolled her eyes as Tris attempted to protest, and continued to drag her until they reached Rizu's door. She rapped upon the door impatiently, suddenly feeling jittery.

Rizu opened her door, a puzzled look on her face. As she saw Daja, a wide grin spread across her face, and Daja could feel herself answering her smile with one of her own. Making Rizu happy by just visiting filled Daja with a joy she had never felt before. She released Tris' hand and pulled Rizu in for an embrace. Rizu lifted her lips to Daja's and Daja gently kissed her lover. Daja knew one thing was for certain: she wanted to be with Rizu forever.

* * *

Tris snorted at the darker girl's display of affection for her lover, and stared into Rizu's room. It was small and tidily kept, everything in its place. Everything was meticulously put into place, and not a thing was crooked. Tris' respect for the girl rose a notch. She always loved a clean person. Her eyes continued to rake the small room, and she gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around, pulling lightning from her right braid and spinning it into a ball, ready to hurl it at the person who had touched her. Before she threw the sparkling ball, she saw that it was just Jak, and he was laughing. Laughing! She almost fried him, and he found it was amusing! She glared at him, and stalked away from the offending couple and the smirking boy.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she knew without looking that it was Jak who was following her. A blush rose on her cheeks, and she shook her head vigorously, ridding the blush before he could see. She quickened her pace, not wanting to speak to him. She didn't understand the irrational rage she felt when she thought about him laughing at her, and she did not want to.

"Tris!" Jak cried, also quickening his pace. "Oi! Trisana Chandler! I know you can hear me!"

Tris spun on her heel, so that she was facing him. She placed her hands on her hips, and leveled her grey eyes with his brown ones. "What?" she knew she was being rude, but she could not help herself. Jakuben fer Pennun unsettled her.

Startled by her sudden change of pace, Jak skidded to a halt a few paces away from the irritated Tris. "I-I just wanted to apologize," he stuttered.

Tris crossed her arms across her chest and scowled. She pushed her spectacles further onto her nose, and snapped, "For what? Laughing? As if I've never been laughed at before." Jak looked astounded at the declaration.

"Why would people laugh at you?" his voice betrayed his curiosity, and Tris found she could not look away from his sincere brown eyes. "What I mean to say, how did you not zap them with some of that lightning you were so ready to hit me with before?" he grinned, showing all of his teeth.

Tris tore her eyes from him, and muttered, "Don't know. I just didn't feel like it, I guess. Though I did dump rain on them once." She looked up at his bark of laughter, and smirked. "I guess that was a bit childish of me, but I couldn't help myself."

Jak sauntered up to Tris and casually threw an arm around her shoulders. "My dear Trisana, what are we to do with you?"

Tris shrugged off his arm, and retorted, "We are not going to do anything about me. I'm perfect the way I am." With that, she walked away from the handsome man, and pretended to not hear his mumbled "Yes, you are."

* * *

"We are not going to do anything about me. I'm perfect the way I am." Tris retorted as she shrugged his arm off her shoulders. He allowed his arm to slide off of her, breaking the break physical contact they shared.

She strode away from him, and certain she was out of hearing range, he mumbled "Yes you are."

For she was perfect- in her own way. She wasn't charming and stunningly beautiful like Lady Sandry, nor was she strong and stable, like Daja. She was volatile, smart and shy, and she was perfect, at least to Jak.

Now knowing that she had been ridiculed when she was younger roused an anger in Jak that he did not believe possible. He barely knew the girl, and yet he felt the need to shelter the redhead from such insults in the future.

Like she even needs protecting, scoffed Jak to himself as he strolled back to his own room. You saw for yourself- she can very well protect herself. She does not need your help!

His musings were interrupted by a very excited Rizu. "Jak! Daja is going to take us riding!" Jak looked at the bigger girl behind Rizu. Daja was grinning ear to ear and nodding enthusiastically. Unable to resist a good ride, he accepted quickly.

Yet even the pounding of his horses' hooves and the two girls' laughter could not drown out one disturbing thought: why did Jak suddenly feel protective urges towards the stormy Tris?

**I'm a firm believer that reviews inspire people to write faster ;]**

**And if you people haven't realized, I name my chapters after the lyrics of some of my favorite songs. Just so you can keep track, I'll list the songs now:**

**Chapter 1: When I lose myself I think of you- Monsoon by Tokio Hotel**

**Chapter 2: I know I have to find you now- Monsoon by Tokio Hotel**

**Chapter 3: Nothing can hold me back from you- Monsoon by Tokio Hotel**

**Chapter 4: Turn around, I am here- By Your Side by Tokio Hotel**

**Chapter 5: I'm by your side just for a little while- By Your Side by Tokio Hotel**

**Chapter 6: Free to fall in love- One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber**

**Chapter 7: In a sea of people, there was only you- Touch My Hand by David Archuleta**

**Chapter 8: Palance- Palance by JW & Blaze [I don't want to love you in no kind of way- Broken Hearted Girl by Beyoncé] **

**p.s! this is not a playlist!! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**!!**

**;]**


	10. Can't keep her pretty brown eyes off me

**This chapter's name is from another local band. The song is called 'Stalker' by Kes The Band. It's a great song, and I believe it was the top hit on Synergy (do you even get Synergy?? Hmmm) anyways, enjoy the chapter!!**

**p.s. any anime freaks out there: I'm beta-ing this story, "The Other Side Of Me" by Nicigold, and its pretty freaking awesome :) she's changing the story line, but the change is for the better, don't worry! check it out!! **

Briar stared at Sandry, admiring her curves. Even when sitting she held herself regally. Such a noble, thought Briar. He grinned as he remembered that even at the tender age of ten, she held herself like the noble she is and commanded respect from the men who were chasing him when he stole his shakkan.

His stomach growled loudly, and Sandry turned from her weaving to smirk at him. "I think it's about supper time, don't you?"

Briar nodded vigorously. All his foster sisters knew Briar put his stomach first, everything else second. He had gone hungry for too long in the slums of Hajara. He swiftly got up from the bed and pecked Sandry on the cheek.

"You'll join me in the dining room, or shall I bring the food here?" he asked as he walked out of the room.

Sandry waved her hand dismissively and replied, "I'll join you as soon as I can." Briar rolled his eyes- he knew he would have to bring food for her. When she was so absorbed in her work, she would put everything else on hold, even food. He just could not understand it.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and strolled down the near deserted corridors, taking his time. Even though he was hungry, he was in no rush. As he was walking past a smaller corridor, he heard a noise that made him pause. Drawing his daggers from the sheaths on his wrists, he cautiously moved towards the noise.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called. Better safe than sorry, he thought ruefully. I would rather that I announce my presence and get attacked than attack an unsuspecting servant.

Briar took a startled step backwards as a woman crashed into him. He held her up as she regained her balance and composure. "Oh! Briar! I didn't know you would be here." She exclaimed as he let her go, opening her brown eyes wide. Briar almost groaned aloud. He just _had _to bounce into Lexa.

"Good evening Lexa. I was just heading down to the kitchens to get some food for Sandry and I." He answered, taking a step backwards to the main corridor.

Lexa was average height, maybe half a hand shorter than Briar. She had large innocent brown eyes, and long brown hair that was usually kept in a bun. She was actually kind of mousy looking, thought Briar as he took another step in retreat.

She walked around him, blocking his retreat. "Oh yes, Lady Sandry. I think she can wait just an itsy bitsy for her food, don't you?" she asked, her eyes a bit too innocent. She advanced on him, trapping him between her and the wall.

"Um, I think she may notice if I'm gone for too long." Briar replied, ducking under her arm. She placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving. She gently shoved him against the wall again. She traced the contours of his chest, moving lower and lower, forcing Briar to lean against the wall even further.

* * *

Where did that boy go? She thought irritably. He couldn't be so far ahead!! She quickened her pace, only to stop in surprise as she heard Briar's voice. She paused, listening and heard another voice after his- a woman's. Wait, that voice was familiar.

She turned to corner and saw a smaller corridor where she finally saw Briar. Lexa was holding him against the wall, and Sandry almost laughed aloud at Briar's expression. He looked helpless and exasperated. Always the gentleman, he would not simply push the very forward servant away so he can leave.

Sandry felt a flash of jealousy as Lexa trailed her hand along Briar's chest, but she saw that Briar attempted to push himself further into the wall at the contact. She barely managed to hide her snort of amusement. She covered her mouth quickly, not wanting either to hear her.

Briar looked at her, pleading, and Sandry hardened her gaze. She spun on her heel and walked in the direction of her room, trying in vain to muffle the laughter that was bubbling in her chest.

* * *

Briar heard a soft snort, and quickly snapped his gaze to the person standing at the entrance of the hall. He almost groaned as he Sandry standing there, a hand over her mouth. She glared at him, then spun around and headed back to her room.

Briar gently pushed Lexa's tracing hand away, saying softly, "I'm sorry Lexa, you are simply not my type." He quickly sidestepped the stunned servant and hurried after Sandry.

* * *

Sandry slammed the door to her room, keeping up the pretense that she was angry at Briar. She heard him rush after her, so she quickly retreated to her room, hoping to put a very solid door between them.

"Sandry! C'mon Sandry, open up! I can explain." Briar pleaded from the other side of the door. Sandry sat on her bed, trying to smother her laughter.

Her maid, Gudrundy, walked in on her in this position and sent her a quizzical glance. She sent a sharp glance at the door through which Briar was still pleading, and asked simply, "Do I even want to know?"

Sandry shook her head quickly. She feared if she told, she would finally give into the fit of laughter that was hovering in her chest. Gudrundy took the hint and left the room quickly.

_Sandry? _Asked Briar silently. _I'm so sorry. I didn't instigate anything, I swear!_

Sandry felt his authentic guilt, and relented. She laughed aloud, unable to hold it any longer. Briar barged into the room, and incredulous look on his face, and Sandry erupted into further giggles. She threw her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

_I forgive you, _she answered, unable to speak. Briar stared at the still giggling Sandry and shook his head in amazement.

**Heehee hoped you liked this one :) I tried to resist the temptation to write, coz I still have A LOT of work to do, but this chapter was haunting me all night last night, so I had to get it out my system before I exploded. I had a bunch of fun writing this one, and I'll have even more fun writing the next one :D However, that one is only gonna get published AFTER I finish ma work. **

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**por favor**

**[please]**

**x)**


	11. Fell in love when I saw you

**I don't own anything! **

Sandry placed one foot in the stirrup and using her leg muscles, propelled her other leg over the horse. Stroking her wide-legged black pants, she smoothed any wrinkles and set the cloth the way it should be, and turned her attention to her loose fitting blouse. It was sky blue, and had a tighter undershirt underneath. She spun to look at her two faithful guards, Kwaben and Oama, and nodded when she saw that they were also mounted on their horses. They exited the stable, pausing only to greet the stable master. The day was still young, and Sandry wanted to get Yazmín's school as quickly as possible.

As they exited the Duke's Citadel, Sandry was roused from her speculations by the sound of an approaching horseman. She shrugged it off- messengers were always going in and out of the Citadel, and Kwaben and Oama could handle any inquisitive people- and continued to ponder Pasco's problem. He still had trouble controlling his powers when he got angry, and he found he was now able to work his magic with a simple hand gesture. His newest temper tantrum had put another dancer through the wall.

Sandry frowned. He was getting stronger, that was for sure, and his powers were expanding and changing, like all ambient mage's powers do. However, no-one had ever heard of dance-magic before, so Sandry and Pasco's dance teacher (and future mistress of the Citadel) had to constantly create new and innovative ways to control Pasco's magic.

Sandry was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the messenger leaving the Citadel never passed the slower moving group. At least, not right away. Curious, she spun around to find a smirking Briar and a pair of _very _uneasy guards. A smile spread across her face before she could stop it, and indicated that Briar ride next to her.

_Your guards don't seem to like me much, _commented Briar nonchalantly through their magic.

Sandry snorted. _I wonder why? _She replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. _You are a famous ex-thief, who still carries blades upon his person. How many do you have on you now, five?_

_Nah, only three. _Sandry stared at him in shock. _Oh ok, I have seven, but who's counting? _He replied, flashing Sandry a grin. She chuckled, and concentrated on the road in front of her.

They had to move through the early market crowd to reach the school, and Sandry wanted to get through without causing a commotion. She could always just order Kwaben and Oama to force their way through the crowd so she could reach in time, but Sandry hated nobles who asserted their power by abusing people of lower rank. Also, by going through the crowd slower she could greet the merchants she knew.

Briar watched Sandry with awe as she navigated the crowd. Where ever they turned, Sandry always had a comment or compliment for each merchant they passed, and smile for anyone fortunate enough to look at her. Her smiles brightened the area, and Briar had to wonder if it was just him who thought that, but immediately banished that thought when he saw the other's expressions. They were comfortable with the noble and replied to her comments with answers of their own, at ease with the young noble, and when she smiled at them their faces lit up with respect and adoration.

Even though Sandry would never admit it, Briar could see that she had the hearts of the people, something Franzen, the Duke's heir, could never attain.

They reached at the school later than Sandry wanted, and she flew up the stairs to Pasco's regular practice room. The door was closed and Sandry can hear thumps and grunts from the other side of the door. She opened the door cautiously and immediately felt the magical barrier she had placed for Yazmín's use.

"No, no, no! You do not point your foot like that, you point it like _this!_" Sandry smiled as she saw Yazmín manipulating her student's foot so that the arch was just the way she wanted. Pasco's arms were pinwheeling as he attempted to keep his balance as 'the little monster', as he affectionately called her, held his leg in a vise-like grip, hauling it above his head as she set him in the pose.

"There, that's perfect." Satisfied, she stepped back, releasing Pasco as she did so. Surprised by his lack of support, he collapsed on the floor, startling a laugh from Sandry. Pasco glared at his young teacher and deepened his scowl as he saw he had an audience.

Sandry gave her magic a little push, allowing her and her guards through, Briar trailing after them. "I see that you started without me." She commented as she approached Yazmín, giving her student a dirty look as a string of expletives erupted from him mouth.

Yazmín whacked the upside of Pasco's head and berated him. "What have I told you about using foul language when in the presence of a lady?"

"If she's a lady, I'm a goat." He retorted, earning a glare from Sandry. She looked at his breeches calmly, ordering the threads to weave together. Pasco cursed as he saw his pants rearranging itself into a skirt, and pulled frantically at his breeches, failing miserably to unweave the skirt. He scowled at his smirking teacher.

Yazmín chuckled and looked at Sandry. "Thanks, he needed that. All I could do is hit him, but that kills brain cells and he can't afford to lose any more of those, can he?"

Sandry shook her head, grinning. "No, he can't. I guess you just have to find other places to hit him." She looked at Briar, and wicked smile spread across her face. "Briar, tell Pasco what happens when he's rude."

Briar stood in front of the squirming Pasco- Sandry had yet to undo her magic, and Pasco was very uncomfortable in the tight skirt- a mischievous glint in his grey-green eyes. Almost casually, he twirled one of his seven daggers in his hand. Spinning it so that the blade faced Pasco, he threw the dagger into the air, catching it by the blade and throwing it again. Sandry was mesmerized by the spinning blade, and noticed with smug pleasure, so was Pasco. He even looked a little scared.

_Don't scare him too bad, _cautioned Sandry. Briar shot her a grin, still flipping the blade. Catching it by the handle, he placed the dagger against Pasco's neck and applied slight pressure. Pasco stared back at Briar defiantly, and announced, "Sandry would never let you hurt me. Right, Lady Sandry?" He turned his dark eyes to her blue ones, pleading.

She laughed, and gesturing to her student addressed Yazmín. "See? He just needed the right motivation to remember I am a lady." She then ordered the threads in Pasco's breeches to reweave themselves into their proper shape. "Have you meditated yet?"

Resigned, Pasco hung his head as he answered. "Not yet, Lady Sandry. Yazmín wanted to fix my form while we waited." Sandry nodded her head wisely, and raising her arms she simultaneously raised the magical barriers placed in the room, effectively cutting out any other sounds from outside the room.

* * *

Pasco crossed his legs as he folded himself on the floor. His mouth twitched as he remembered his first meditation sessions with Sandry, when he couldn't keep still. He fell into the familiar breathing pattern and immediately went into the core of his magic. Gathering any loose strands, pulled them into him and concentrated on keeping them there.

He cracked open an eye when he felt his magic was properly ordered. Sandry was still deep into her meditation, and Pasco knew from experience that she would not awake up for a little while again.

He studied his teacher, the familiar attraction he felt for her arising. He knew he hid his affections from her well- she had no inkling that being so close to her drove his senses mad, and he planned on keeping it that way. He knew that there was no chance that a mere harrier like him can ever have a chance with a noble like her. Even though she was no normal noble, and he no normal harrier, and that kept him going. Because even though in normal circumstances they would never have a chance, their circumstances can't be called normal.

He felt a pair of eyes on him, and he looked away from the peaceful face of his teacher, and looked around the room. Sandry's guards were at their normal post by the door, and Yazmín was also in meditation. Pasco skimmed past them, and his eyes rested on the young man who came with Sandry.

His guard was immediately up- the casual and comfortable way the man handled his daggers indicated long years of practice and skill, and Pasco knew that he was dangerous. _Who is he? _Pasco wondered, as he glared at the man and the man's grey-green eyes hardened as he glared in return. There was an amount of hostility in his glare that shocked Pasco with its intensity, and he backtracked. This man had come in with Sandry, who had never before brought anyone but her Uncle to their sessions, and the familiar way they acted around each other…

Pasco almost choked as the truth hit him. Sandry had called him Briar- the only male in the famous circle of young mages that Sandry was a part of. He looked at the man in a new light, and realized how close he came to being skewered- Briar had grown up in the slums of Hajara, the toughest province in the country.

But if Briar was just a brother to Sandry, why the hostile glare? Unless…Pasco shook his head. No, Briar could not have seen the way he was looking at Sandry, and even if he did, why the enmity? Why did the almost possessive looks he give Sandry suggest something else was going on between them?

Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. Floored, he looked at Sandry then at Briar, whose smirk confirmed his revelation. Before he could consider this new development, Sandry opened her blue eyes and stood up, ready to begin his class.

* * *

Briar sank into his meditation easily, but found himself distracted by Sandry's student. He was fidgeting ever-so-slightly and annoying Briar. His eyes popped open, and he turned his gaze to the fidgety young man.

Pasco was staring at Sandry, a look of worship on his face. He glared at the man, whose dark eyes were still trained on _his _Sandry, and sensing his glare, looked up at Briar. He glared in return, his dark eyes transforming from the smoldering orbs they were a moment before to hold a look of defiance. Then his eyes widened as he realized who Briar was, and then his expression turned one into utter shock. His eyes flicked to Sandry, then back to him, and Briar couldn't help but smirk as Pasco finally realized the truth about their relationship.

Sandry chose that moment to come out of her mediation, and to start Pasco's class. She looked at Briar and gave him a gentle smile, and Briar couldn't help but smile back. Overtaken by the urge to prove to Pasco that Sandry really was his, Briar looped an arm around Sandry's waist and tenderly placed a kiss on her soft lips. He felt her smile against his mouth, and he pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss.

He heard a disgusted noise and, releasing Sandry, turned to see Pasco scowling at him. His hands were stiffened into claws at his side, and his very posture told Briar that he was barely constraining himself. Briar found he was freeing his wrist blades, and relaxed his arms so that he could better respond if Pasco did decide to attack him.

Shaking himself, Pasco calmed himself down, and turned to Sandry, a carefree smile on his face. "Ready to start?" He asked, his voice and tone cheery.

Sandry never even noticed the animosity between the two men.

**So whatcha think?? Love it? Hate it? Only like it? Tell me please!!**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**:] **


	12. Let's just fix this whole thing now

**I still don't own anything…**

**Omg I know I promised this for over the weekend, but the weekend was CRAZY. I was out for the whole of Saturday and I went clubbing that night, then I had to coach on Sunday and ahhh! I'm still tired. **

**Btw, this chap is named after John Mayer's song "Heartbreak Warfare", and the chap before was named after Taylor Swift's "Today Was A Fairytale".  
**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

Briar brought his horse so he was riding next to Sandry, ignoring the glares he got from her guards. She had just finished her session with that annoying, lovesick boy and Briar was glad to be rid of his company.

_Did you know Pasco was in love with you? _He asked through their magical connection. Better to be blunt that beat around the bush, he figured.

Sandry sputtered and yanked on her horse's reigns harder than necessary. _What?! That's ridiculous, impossible...  
_  
Briar shrugged. _Just thought you should know_.

Sandry glared at him, and Briar felt the turmoil her emotions were in through their link. He softened his gaze, and patted her hand. _I'm sorry. I thought..._

_You thought wrong!_ Sandry retorted, cutting him off. Briar flinched at the vehemence behind her words. _Now I don't even know how to act around him, this is going to be so awkward..._Her eyes widened. _You!_ She shouted, her mental tone disapproving. _You knew, and you pulled that stunt in Yasmín's studio on purpose! How could you?  
_  
_I just wanted to let Pasco know who you belonged to._ As soon as he said it, he cringed. Sandry's blue eyes narrowed to slits.

_Briar Moss, I belong to nobody, understand?_ She stated haughtily. She turned her head and nudged her horse faster, riding away from Briar. Her guards followed, giving Briar disapproving glances. They didn't know what happened between their young mistress and him, but they weren't curious enough to find out. All they knew is he somehow disturbed her peace of mind, and they now had to pick up the pieces.

Briar let them ride off, feeling like a piece of _pavao_.

_Sandry!_ He cried through their mental link, but found she had cut him off. Cursing under his breath, he nudged his horse in the direction of Daja's house.

* * *

Tears streaming down her face, Sandry burst through the door to her room and threw herself onto the bed. Gudrundy found her sobbing on the bed, and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Clehame, what happened?" Her tone was soft and motherly, and Sandry threw herself into Gudrundy's arms.

"Briar and I had our first fight." She mumbled into the older woman's shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't worry. It'll all be alright in the end."

Sandry nodded numbly.

_Sandry? What happened saati?_ Daja's concerned voice echoed in Sandry's mind. _Briar just returned and snapped my head off. Did you have a fight?_

_Leave me alone!_ Cried Sandry, throwing up a mental wall to all her 'siblings'. She sobbed harder into Gudrundy's shoulder, and allowed the woman to comfort her.

* * *

_Leave me alone!_ Cried Sandry, before she cut Daja out. Daja recoiled, alarmed by the hurt she heard in Sandry's mental voice. Scowling darkly, she stormed downstairs to Briar's room.

She banged on his door. "Briar, let me in!" Without waiting for a response, she pushed the door open and ducked as she saw a fist heading for her face. She bent her legs and propelled herself into Briar, tackling him to the ground.

He growled and wrapped his legs around her waist, gaining leverage. Rolling so he was on top of her he brought his fists up, loosening the ties on his blades. Daja saw what he was going to do, and gripped his thighs with her hands. Gripping them, she rolled so that she was on top of him. Once she got her feet under her she levered herself into a standing position. She crouched preparing for his next attack, regretting not bringing her staff. Briar vaulted himself of the floor, his daggers free.

"Daj' what in Lakik's name are you doing here?" He growled, never lowering his blades.

Daja relaxed her stance, knowing she was out of danger. Briar would never dare coming after her with those knives of his. "I was just curious as to why Sandry snapped at me just now." She replied nonchalantly.

A pained expression crossed Briar's face, and he sat heavily on his pallet. "We had a fight." He stated softly, looking away. "Now, please leave." Daja nodded, and closed the door quietly behind her. Her brother and sister needed their space, and it was not in Daja's nature to pry.

* * *

Briar scrambled over a hill of bodies. He raised his hand to brush away the sweat beading upon his forehead and left a trail of blood. He looked at his hand in horror.

_No, no, I'm in Emelan, not Gyongxe_, he thought desperately.

However his senses said different. The smell of blood clogged his nose, and he gagged. He recoiled away from the head he had his hand resting on, and fell down the mound of dead. As he collapsed at the bottom, he raised his head and was greeted with the wide staring eyes of Evvy. He cried out and cringed away as he saw Rosethorn lying on her back, a few paces away from Evvy's body. Vines were crawling up her body, their thorns plunging into her body.

_No, no, NO!  
_  
Briar shot out of his pallet, drenched in sweat. The smell of blood still lingered in the air and he lurched to the basin and emptied the contents of his dinner into it. Groaning, he placed his head on the wall, enjoying the coolness on his brow.

_Briar? Briar what happened?_ Sandry's mental voice reached for him. As much as he wanted her to comfort him, he couldn't allow her to see _that_. He pushed her away and locked her out, determined to suffer alone.

* * *

Sandry curled her hands into fists, wrinkling her sheets. She didn't care if Briar did not want to see her, she was going to see him. She threw on her coat and rushed to the stables. She was on her way to Daja's house before she could change her mind, or remember she was mad at him.

* * *

Briar felt Sandry's presence before he saw her.

He was posed in the corner of his room, his back to the door and his hands were around the base of his _shakkan _when she swept into his room. Without saying a word, Sandry wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her forehead on his back.

They stood like that for a long time, taking comfort in the other's company. They forgot about their fight, just needing to comfort and be comforted.

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	13. Never letting go

**Hey everybody!! =]**

**I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been away for a water polo tournament in both Cuba AND Jamaica O.o for anyone curious to know, my team won gold both times :] so yeah I've been away fro 11 days, and then I've been spending the last 2 weeks writing new chapters for all my stories, both on fanfic and fic press. That's a total of 7 (yes I said SEVEN) chapters. I've also gone to check out universities and that took away writing time. So yeah, it's not like I abandoned you…I just haven't had time! **

**HOWEVER this would be the last chapter you see from me in a while. I have exams starting in a couple of weeks, and I won't go anywhere near a computer till June 10****th****. (That's the day of my last exam.) After that, I could write to my heart's content :) That's why I was pushing to finish new chapters for all my stories- so I could release them all at once, almost like a big 'bang' before I leave you for a month and a bit :'( **

**Ok, I'm boring you…onto the story! And don't forget to review!!! ;]**

Briar stroked Sandry's sun streaked hair, trailing his hand from the crown of her head to the nape of her neck. A cold draft came in through the window, and he gently grasped her hand and led her to the pallet lying on the floor of his room. They lay on it, Sandry's head on Briar's chest. She listened to his heartbeat while he continued to stroke her hair. Sandry could feel her eyes drooping closed, and she allowed herself to relax on Briar's body. His body warmth soothed her and she was soon on the edge of sleep.

"Sandry?"

"Mm-hmm."

Sandry fought the growing weariness and propped her chin on his chest so she could look him in his eyes. He was gazing at her, his grey-green eyes unreadable.

"Why did you come? I thought you were still angry with me, and I pushed you away."

"Oh I wanted to come here and give you a piece of my mind for shutting me out so rudely." She answered, and was rewarded with a smile.

"So what about now?"

"Too tired." A comfortable silence ensued, and Sandry could feel herself slipping into dream land again. Before she forgot, she mumbled, "You know, you should see a sooth healer about these dreams." Sandry felt Briar stiffen underneath her, and she sat up. She looked him in the eyes and gave him the hardest look she could muster.

"Why? Do you think I need to go crying to mama just coz of some nightmares? I'm not a bleater!" As always, when he got upset he lapsed into the street slang he learned from the slums of Hajara.

Sandry sighed and smoothed the fabric of her nightgown unnecessarily, praying for patience.

"Briar these dreams aren't getting any better. You should at least consider the possibility." Briar's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. Sandry ran her hand through her hair, and sighed.

She stood up, planning to leave him to his thoughts. She was too tired to deal with his issues and she needed her sleep- her Uncle's wedding was quickly approaching and the preparations were increasing in intensity.

Briar's warm hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. "Wait Sandry. I don't think I could do that. It'll be too hard reliving it and allowing the sooth healer erase those memories. I want to remember the horrors those people had to live through every day, and remember the ones who died. Giving in to a sooth healer seems like admitting defeat just so I could get a good night's sleep. Plus I've found a good way of keeping them away, I just haven't been able to practice it."

Sandry blushed at his implied meaning. She knew that sleeping with other girls was how Briar kept the nightmares away, and she was glad to hear that he had stopped _that_ particular habit since they were together. But the thought of him suffering through nightmares unnecessarily just so he wouldn't offend her virtue hurt Sandry. She was here for him, and he should've known that. She would keep him company at night so he could have a good night's sleep, no matter what the gossips may say. Making this decision, she curled up under his arm and pillowed her head on his chest. He stiffened slightly when he realized she wasn't leaving and her choice of remaining, but then his arms wrapped around her body. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, and Sandry fell asleep in the arms of the one man she knew she would be safe.

* * *

Briar was surprised when Sandry decided to stay. They both knew what the public may think by that small action, and yet she had decided to stay anyways. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her relax in his arms. He placed a chastise kiss on her hair, and felt her breaths slow down and become regular.

He didn't fall asleep so easily.

His nightmare still plagued him, the shadows of the dream hovering at the edges of his consciousness. Every time he closed his eyes, an image of the piles of dead and the stench of rotting bodies filled his nostrils. He buried his face into Sandry's hair, allowing the scent of freshly crushed lavender fill his nostrils. He smiled faintly, knowing that he made the oils the palace used in its baths. He allowed the calming smell of lavender and the warmth of Sandry's body against his relax him enough so he could feel unconsciousness slipping in.

_I would really miss her next week_, was Briar's last conscious thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Briar awoke to something tickling his nose. Resisting the sneeze fighting its way to the surface, Briar sat up and covered his mouth and nose. Something heavy fell off his chest and onto the floor with an _oof _and Sandry abruptly sat up, her blue eyes panicked.

_What happened? _She asked, her eyes scanning for any signs of trouble.

_Nothing, go back to sleep_

Sandry's shook her head. _It's no use, it's already daybreak. I might as well go back to the Citadel and get ready for the day. Plus Oama and Kwaben may be worked about me._

They both stood up and Sandry grabbed her overcoat. Before she could leave, Briar stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She spun around into his embrace and gently lifted her lips to meet his. Their lips brushed against each other, but that slight touch had shivers going down Briar's back, and he was certain Sandry felt the same way. He felt her smile but before they could deepen the kiss, Briar pulled away.

_Sandry, I have something to tell you._

She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his chest. _Mm-hmm_?

_Yesterday, after our...fight...I ran into Rosethorn. The Duke has asked both of us to look at a crop problem in Gold Ridge Valley_.

Sandry's head jerked up in surprise. _Again?_ Gold Ridge Valley suffered from a 3-year drought a few years ago, and it was also the place where Sandry separated and rewove the four's magic together. Is main crop was crocus, and Daja had discovered a copper mine. As far as Sandry knew, Gold Ridge Valley has been very prosperous since then.

Briar puffed out his cheeks and sighed. _The crocus plants contracted some sort of disease that Rosethorn was called in to study and eradicate. Naturally, she invited me along._

Sandry nodded her head. _That makes sense. When are you leaving?_

_Next week_. Briar warily looked out for that dangerous spark in Sandry's blue eyes when she was angry, and was surprised when it didn't come. _You're not angry?_

Sandry shrugged out of his embrace. _Not really_, she answered. _I know you and Rosethorn really want to go, and I can't stop you._

_But, the wedding..._

Sandry smirked at him. _Oh, I'll make sure you get back here in time. Trust me_.

_You're going Gold Ridge?_ Daja's voice sounded in both their minds_. Great, I'll come as well_.

Sandry gave Briar a smug look. _See? Now you have a babysitter_.

Briar groaned in fake despair and Sandry whacked his arm playfully. At that point Daja walked in on them and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on their sleeping quarters. "So Briar when are you planning on leaving? I wanted to go visit the Traders around there and reestablish trade."

Briar nodded then indicated his head in Sandry's direction. Taking a hint, Daja snuck out of the room to leave the two alone. Briar walked so he was behind Sandry and snaked his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and tilted her head back. Their kiss was slow and luxurious, both knowing that it may be one of few moments alone they may have until Briar left. But to the pair, it was as if time had frozen and they had all the time in the world.

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	14. Nothing is right when you're gone

**OMG I can't do it anymore, I HAVE to write!!! Ahhhh**

**I hope you like it :] ps the las chap was taken from 'To Be With You' by David Archuleta, and this chapter is taken from 'Who I Am' by Nick Jonas. **

**And I have decided to do a series of one shots on our fave couple (yes, Sandry and Briar) called 'Bubbly'…it's based in modern day times, and romantic kk?? Check it out, if you so desire and REVIEW!! XD**

Sandry walked down the hall of the Citadel, muttering furiously. "Oh of course, Briar, go and look at the plants! Daja could be your baby sitter! Oh everyone wants to go on a tour of Emelan now? Sure, sure, go ahead and leave Sandry here again!" She shook her head, her long braid whipping on her back. The Citadel felt very empty without Jak in it, and Sandry couldn't visit the cottage because no one was there. Rizu wanted to go with Daja, Jak wanted to go and see the copper mines and the saffron plants, and of course Tris had to follow! And Sandry was stuck in the Citadel again, organsing a wedding that was not hers while trying to weave the bride's wedding dress as well as the groom's suit! It doesn't help that Uncle keeps losing weight, thought Sandry venomously. His health was deteriorating and eventually he would be bed ridden. If only he would stop and rest, then he'll be fine. I hope Yasmin knocks sone sense into him.

Sandry sighed when she noticed all the servants were cowering away from her and her fearsome mood. Taking a breath for seven counts, holding it for seven and releasing it for a count of seven, Sandry relaxed her shoulders. She took another breath like that and ran her hands through her hair. I have to get a hold of my emotions! It's only been a day, and I could talk to Briar when ever I want. Reassured with that thought, Sandry calmed the threads that had come loose in her distress, smoothing the rugs and tapestries around her. Satisfied her mood was no longer affcting the surrounding woven items, Sandry proceeded to her room.

She had a lot of work to do to get a certain green eyed man out of her mind.

Sandry stopped working when she noticed the light fading from the walls. Rolling her head from side to side to relieve any cricks in her neck, Sandry wearily rubbed her neck. Gertude politely knocked before she popped her head in.

"Clehame Sandry, would you now eat? You missed lunch, and I know you must be hungry from weaving and working magic and the like." Asked her maid timidly. Gertude still didn't know how to act when her mistress was performing magic, and she had been fearful of mages and their workings ever since she was a small child; all commoners were. Magic made people nervous.

Sandry gave Gertude a small smile and nodded. "I am ravenous, Gertude. What is there to eat?" Gertude smiled widely and entered with a full tray of food, accompanied with a hot chocolate.

While Sandry dug into her food hungrily, Gertude studied the piece of material lying on the loom. It was beautiful. When Gertude glanced at it, she thought it was a plain white cloth. Nothing too extravagant, and certainly not plain, but it didn't seem as if Lady Sandry had put all her effort into it. Gertude leaned in to inspect it further and gasped in surprise. When the cloth was moved from side to side it glimmered faintly of gold.

"Lady Sandry, what is this?" Breathed Gertude, awe evident in her voice.

Sandry gave Gertude a satisfied smile and put down her eating utensils. "It's white silk with light woven into it. Years ago I discovered that silk held light rays very well, but I never had a chance to put it to practice. So now whenever Yasmin or Uncle move, a glimmer of gold- or light- will be seen. When the light shines on them, they'll shine."

Gertude looked at her young mistress in wonder. "Lady, it's beautiful." She stated simply. Sandry beamed in response.

"I also allowed the silk a little more fluidity, so Yasmin would have freedom to move. She could dance as well as she wants in the dress I'm designing, and it will still be modest enough to satisfy the rest of the court." Sandry was smiling broadly now, proud of her work.

"And what of you? What will you be wearing?"

Sandry no doubt knew that Gertude was asking so she would know how to organise to do Sandry's hair and so on, and Sandry sighed. She briefly described her own dress- a deep blue silk dress with a modest neckline and an empire waist. Gertude nodded in assent. "Also the blue would off-set your own eyes wonderfully." Agreed her maid, a gleam in her eyes. "Trying to impress a certain green Mage, are we?" She added mischeviously.

Sandry blushed thoroughly, and found a sudden interest in her hands. "No, that's not it!" She protested, but her denial sounded weak to her ears.

Gertude gave her a knowing look but started to pick up Sandry's dirty dishes. "I'm sure he's missing you as much as you're missing him." She remarked offhandly before she left the room. Sandry blushed harder and continued to study her tightly folded hands on her lap.

If he misses me so much, she thought, why hasn't he talked to me all day long?

Sandry looked dejectedly out her window and watched the sun descend in the sky. She stayed there until twilight and only got up to light her lamps. She quickly changed into her night gown and quickly unravelled her braid. Humming, Sandry closed her eyes as she brushed her hair with her fingers. After all the weaving she did today, she was feeling especially drained of energy and tired.

She started to relax and automatically started to search for Briar's presence in the cottage. She cursed, remembering he was travelling and not at the house. Agitated, Sandry got of her pallet and paced around the room.

A small pit was forming in her stomach and a peculiar feeling was clawing its way up her throat. She clamped her hands on her stomach and was surprised to find her hands were shaking. With a degree of surprise she recognised the foreign feeling.

She missed him.

She missed that infuriating and absurdly charming boy. She missed the feel of his hands on her, whether supporting her when they kissed or holding her just for the comfort of being close to each other. She missed the way his eyes were become a little greener in the light, and how they smoldered when he looked at her and her alone. She missed his constant warmth at night, something she had become accustomed to in the past week.

Dammit, she wanted him to hurry up and come home.

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	15. I miss those blue eyes

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Don't kill me! xp It's just that this chap was kinda hard to write coz I don't really know how a _guy _would react when he's missing his girl, you understand? I dunno, it was just hard.**

**This chapter name was taken from 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat...so sweet :)**

**Enjoy!**

Briar watched the sun set above the mountains, and he loved how the reds and the pinks and oranges blended in and mixed with each other, making the mountains appear they were on fire. He spun around in his horse to point out the beautiful sunset to Sandry, and frowned when he remembered she wasn't accompanying them. He instead saw Rizu and Jak animatedly talking and comparing Namorn and Emelan's geography, Daja keenly listening and injecting a comment every now and then. Tris was reading a book that was perched on her saddle horn, her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on the moving horse.

Briar sighed inaudibly. Somehow, without Sandry there everything seemed...blah. As if there was nothing interesting anymore. Even the sunset seemed to dim.

"All right everyone, find a place to set up camp." Ordered Rosethorn, her voice slightly slurred from the time she had died and the four had brought her back. Briar suppressed a shudder; he never wanted that to happen ever again.

Eager for company, Briar nudged his horse to a trot so he was abreast with Rosethorn. She grunted at his presence. "What is it, boy?" She asked, not unkindly. After years under her, Briar had become accustomed to her gruff attitude.

Briar shrugged, and tried to hide his sudden depression. Rosethorn gave him a sharp glance and a wry smile spread across her face. "You're missing her, aren't you?" Briar gave her a small smile in response.

"I keep expecting to see her behind me, and I feel so disappointed when she isn't. I've gotten so used to her presence that I took it for granted."

"You don't know what you have 'til it's gone." Said Rosethorn wisely.

"Definitely." Mumbled Briar dejectedly. He studied the area between his horse's ears for a moment, and allowed himself to miss Sandry.

"Boy, stop daydreaming and look for a campsite!" Rosethorn's sharp tone jerked Briar from his depressed state-just what she had wanted.

* * *

After they had set up their small camp, which was separated-the girls' bedrolls on one side of the fire, the boys on the other-Rosethorn approached Briar. He was enthusiastically eating the dinner prepared by Rizu. If it was one thing Briar didn't take for granted, it was food, and only recently, Sandry. They sat in companionable silence while Briar finished his food. Automatically, and expectedly, the plants around them began to strain at their roots towards Briar and Rosethorn. Gently, Rosethorn urged them back into their original positions and coaxed a very excitable vine to unwind itself from her arm. Briar was busy prodding a few new bean sprouts back into the ground from where they had appeared at his presence.

With a small smile, Briar watched as Rosethorn calmed the plants around them. He has only ever seen her face as relaxed as it was now, and only on the occasions when she dealt with her plants, and the rare occasions with he and his foster-sisters.

"Why don't you contact her through your shared mental connection?" Rosethorn's question was so out of the blue, Briar took a few moments to answer.

"The distance is too great. I've tried; believe me. Tris and Daj' have also tried-we're just too far."

"When was the last time you contacted her?"

Briar cocked his head to the side as he contemplated his answer. "We've been traveling for about a week, so I think it was about three days ago. How much longer until we arrive?"

"Another day or so, depending on the weather."

"With Tris on our side, I don't think we need to worry about that." Replied Briar dryly. "How long do you think we will have to stay?" Briar was restless. He wanted to get his job over and done with as fast as possible so he may return to Sandry as soon as he is able. Even though he had been itching to restart traveling, he now finds that traveling without Sandry is quite dull.

Rosethorn smirked. "It depends on how bad the plants really are. I honestly think that the stupid gardeners just wanted an excuse to get me back, so I don't think the disease is as bad as they say. Less than a week, I believe. You'll return to your Sandry soon enough."

Briar liked the sound of 'his Sandry' and he grinned.

"Wipe that grin off your face, or I'll hang you in the well." Joked Rosethorn, repeating and old and well-used threat from the four's younger days. Briar;s grin just widened and he stood up. Placing a kiss on his mentor's cheek, he walked off to his bedroll.

**Ok, yeah I know it is short. As I said, I'm not really good at the guy's 'missing' feelings, and if I went any further I would have made Briar sound like a girl *ick*. I'm wondering if I should add another chapter that details what Briar and Rosethorn actually _do _when they reach, but it's not really in my plot. I actually plotted out the story *gasp* and I think I may have 5-6 more chapters *cry cry*. I am actually sad to say that I'm almost finished my one and only fluffy story (unless you count my series of one shots…). I never thought I would be sad to end this story, as I don't think I'm any good at writing fluff, and I gag when I read fluff. **

**So...I have a proposition for you. I really, _really, _like the idea of Jak/Tris, so I've been playing with the idea of doing a companion fic to this one which is centered on them. I would only start it after I finish this one, though. Whatcha think? Yes or no?**

**Also, I noticed that this fic id under the category of romance/angst, but it's not really angsty. Any suggestions of what category it should be under?**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w. **

**Please? **

**;]**


	16. Sleeping to dream about you

**So sorry I haven't written in so long. Whenever I realize I am at the end of a fic, I start procrastinating. I never like to finish it :'( Actually, I am quite proud of myself, for I have already finished two of my stories, which is quite an accomplishment for me as I never finish a story. Or at least I never used to. **

**Omg, omg, omg, I'm begging on my knees, please read my other Briar/Sandry fic 'Bubbly'. You can find it on my profile :) Its a collection of one-shots centered around Briar/Sandry and set in modern days. The most recent one I wrote I found was quite cute, if I say so myself ;) haha but please just check it out and review! Thankies in advance! XD**

**This chapter's name was taken from the Jason Mraz song, 'Sleeping To Dream'**

**Okie dokie, back to the story…**

Sandry was a cloud of gloom as she walked down the halls of the Duke's Citadel. She had not heard anything from any of her foster siblings, and they were too far away to reach by their mental connection.

In other words, she had not heard from _Briar _for the past few weeks.

As a result, Sandry was not a happy camper.

To top it all off, the Duke's wedding was at the end of the week, and she had already woven garments for not only her siblings but also for their Namornese friends, and the Dedicates that taught them; Lark, Roethorn, Frostpine, Niko, and Crane. Her fingers felt like they were still working. However, it seemed as if they would not return from their trip in time for the wedding, and it made Sandry depressed.

What's worse?

The whole castle knows. Everyone would give her a pitying look as if missing Briar made her a pathetic pining girl. And she wasn't. She _wasn't. _

Ok, maybe a little.

Sandry sighed softly as she leaned against the door to her room. She ran a hand down her face and closed her eyes, resting her head against the solid wood.

_What is wrong with me?_

Taking a deep breath, Sandry opened the door to her room. She was welcomed with the same sight she would see everyday: her plain bed, wardrobe, mage's kit and other knick knacks scattered around her room. To her, the only bit of cheer in the room was the _shakken _on her window sill.

Before he had left, Briar had given Sandry a small rosebush designed for protection. The small, perfect buds had yet to bloom when she received the gift and they had only opened after he had left. Walking to the bush, Sandry cupped the wooden pot in her hands and inhaled the heady scent from the red roses. Each flower was the size of her thumb, and the thorns were smaller still.

_Sandry?_

Sandry started at the unexpected, though welcome, voice in her head.

_Briar! _She mentally screamed back, jumping up in her joy. A wide smile broke out on her face, and she could feel Briar smiling as well. The embraced mentally, both so choked with emotion to speak.

_I have been trying to get you since yesterday, but I was stilt too far away. I'm so sorry we dawdled for so long. _Even though Briar's words were apologetic, his tome was jubilant.

_Alright lovers, let us get some Sandry time too! _Chided Daja, and Sandry giggled.

_Hey Daj'. How are things?_

_Pretty here and there. Traveling is so boring-at least Rizu is enjoying it. Jak seems sick of the saddle and he constantly complains about saddle sores. Tris is always too happy to help. _She added slyly.

_I'll be happy to help you too if you complained. _Retorted the red head, and Sandry couldn't help but smile at the exchange. _This _was what she had been missing these past days.

_When would you return?_

There was a pause where no one would answer, and Sandry became worried.

_You would be coming in time for the wedding?_

_Maybe. _It was Daja who answered. _We spent more time than we expected on the road, as we wanted to take Rizu and Jak to other points of interest along the way. I think we got too carried away. _

_You sure did. _Growled Briar.

_Briar was ready to snap our heads off if we dallied for too long in one spot. _Answered Tris to Sandry's unspoken question to Briar's attitude. _He's more antsy than a swarm of ants. _

_He's just eager to see Sandry again. _Sandry blushed at the casual way her sister had expressed how much Briar had missed her, and she felt a wave of content.

_If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Sandry alone. _Said Briar tersely.

_Fine, _grumbled Daja. Sandry also felt Tris retreat and barriers put in place around their minds. She sighed in relief-she also wanted to speak to Briar alone.

_So…_

_Don't worry Sandry, even if I have to travel at night alone, I'll make it in time for the wedding. I know how much time you spent on it. _

_You don't have to. _

_I want to. _Sandry flushed with pleasure.

_Talking from such a distance wearies me, though. Remember the sanctuary I made for myself-for us? _

_Yes, what about it?_

_Meet me there tonight, when you are asleep. _

_What about-_

_I've already asked them to not come in there tonight. It'll be just the two of us. _

Sandry smiled again; she hasn't smiled so much in the past few days.

_Till tonight then.

* * *

_

Sandry was so excited, she didn't fall asleep until late at night, and then only because of exhaustion. She opened her eyes to a warm summer day, not unlike the days now. She was lying on a soft surface, and as she moved, the blanket shifted with her. She became aware of a warm pillow-which she realized was an arm-and she tilted her head to the right and was greeted by a pair of grey-green eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Sandry woke up more rested than she had the privilege of feeling for the past few days. Subconsciously she had been worried about Briar, Daja, Tris...and all her fears had been allayed last night.

Smiling softly, she gingerly touched her lips. She could still feel the imprint of his lips on them. Last night had been more real than the longs days without him. She hopped out of her bed, and humming tunelessly, she got ready for the day.

It was too good a day to stay inside moping.

* * *

The Citadel was abuzz with activity, and Sandry fought to make herself heard over the clamor of voices. She was rushing about the large building more than the servants, trying to organize last minute problems and situations; the guests haven't been seated yet, the food was still being cooked, and no-one seemed to know where the wedding was supposed to occur, and why was there a group of people on the _other _side of the Citadel?

Sandry was feeling frazzled, and she was sure she looked it.

Barely an hour before the ceremony, Gertude forcibly dragged her away to her rooms.

"Gudrundy, not now! There's still things for me to fix, guests to greet-"

"And the servants can more than handle them, Lady Sandry." Replied the older woman sternly. "You have yet to get dressed, and your hair is a mess." Sandry smoothed down her hair and muttered a curse.

"Fine."

Gudrundy propped her hands on her hips. "I need you to be relaxed, Sandry. Do that breathing thing you mages do."

Sandry glared at her maid-it was called _meditation,_ not 'that breathing thing'-but complied. She closed her bright blue eyes and took a breath for a count of seven, held it for a count of seven, and released it for a count of seven. She repeated the process, immersing herself into the core of her power, and she felt her muscles loosen bit by bit. She was dimly aware of someone tugging at her hair. Opening her eyes-revealing a calmer Sandrilene fa Toren-she quickly stepped out of her rose colored gown and into the dress Gudrundy held out for her.

The dress was a deep blue, which tapered at her waist but flared out by her hips, with a short train at the back. It was an off the shoulder dress, and the sleeves were fitted to her elbows and then flowed past her wrists. The hem of the dress and collar were in a light blue that Sandry matched with her eyes, and the bodice had an intricate design of vines in the same shade of light blue. Her feet were then adorned with light blue slippers and around her neck lay a simple necklace with a dewdrop shape sapphire. Her ears also had the same sapphire dewdrop earrings.

Gudrundy took a step aware from her mistress, and a bright smile spread across her face. Clapping her hands, and tears in her eyes, she announced, "My Lady, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Sandy smiled in gratitude, and taking a deep breath, turned to the mirror offered to her.

She didn't recognize the woman in front of her. Her sun streaked brown hair was piled high on her head, but the maid allowed two strands to frame her face. Her cerulean eyes seemed even bluer with the blue dress, which hugged her every curve. The necklace contrasted with her creamy skin well, and she could see the strand of her Mage's medallion showing around her neck. As an afterthought, she pulled the medallion so that it showed outside her dress. She nodded in satisfaction; now her outfit looked complete.

"My Lady, we must hurry! The ceremony is about to start!"

Sandry sent a wistful look at the collection of clothes on her bed. In anticipation of her siblings' arrival, she had carefully placed each garment on her bed.

However, despite his promise, Briar and the others had yet to arrive.

"My Lady?"

Sandry nodded, and with a sweep of blue silk, left the room.

* * *

Briar pulled his horse to a halt s he reached the stable. He jumped off the horse, and patting it's sweating flanks, sprinted to Sandry's room. When it became apparent that he would be late, he, Tris and Daja had shot ahead of the group, allowing the others to arrive at their leisure. He was the first to arrive.

_Sandry!_

Her answer wasn't long in coming. _Briar?_

_Where are you?_

_In the hall. The ceremony is about to begin._

Briar cursed under his breath, and sped up.

When he finally arrived at Sandry's room, he was sweaty and was in dire need of a bath. Knowing Sandry would rather him not come at all than come in his fresh clothes dirty like how he was, he quickly dipped a cloth in her washbasin and rubbed himself down. Though it wasn't a bath, it was all he could do under the circumstances. It was only as he was donning his black breeches did Daja and Tris arrive. Without batting an eye, they both did as he did and washed with a damp cloth, and went into another room to change.

_Hurry. _Sandry's voice was laced with nervous anticipation.

_We are! _The three answered her.

* * *

Sandry let out a sigh of relief as she saw her siblings enter the Great Hall mere moments before the bride was announced. She hungrily took in the sight of the three of them, assessing how her clothes fit on them.

Daja was outfitted in a pair of dark brown breeches and boots with a deep red tunic that was belted to her waist with a brown band. Her sleeves were long and in the same shade of red, with only detailed designs of flames in gold and orange on them to break the monotony of the strong color.

Tris was dressed in a deeper blue than Sandry's dress, so dark that it appeared black. It was very conservative, high collared and long sleeved and the hem brushed the floor. A silver belt was tied around her waist, and along the hem of the dress and the edges of the sleeves Sandry had put pictures of waves or winds, depending on a person's perspective. She had made them seem to move with every movement.

Finally her gaze rested on Briar and her breath hitched in her throat. She had dressed Briar in a pair of black breeches and boots, and a tunic of a forest green with short sleeves. She had left the tunic plain, but the overcoat of a deeper green was embroidered with leaves of gold and copper. His short cropped black hair was tousled, and his grey-green eyes sparkled with mirth. As his eyes met hers, they were filled with an inexplicable emotion that made Sandry's chest tighten and to set her stomach in turmoil.

Upon all of their breasts lay their Mage's medallions.

Sandry tore her gaze from Briar to the approaching bride. As the niece of the bride, she stood at the front of the hall; her siblings were to meet her but since they were late they stayed at the back.

Yazmin was dressed in the dress Sandry had fashioned for her in the cloth she spent days toiling on. As she moved, the dress shimmered and glowed. Sandry had made the sleeves fitted to her wrists and had a sweetheart collar. Like Sandry's, the dress had a fitted bodice but flared out at the waist. The skirt of the dress was made up of two different materials; the skirt split to the sides with another skirt under in a pale gold, like that of undyed silk. However, the dress paled in radiance to Yazmin's look of pure joy on her face.

Sandry looked at her Uncle, and saw he had the same look upon his face. Her heart constricted in her chest, and she couldn't help but think, _I wish someone would look at me with that amount of love and adoration on their face. _Her eyes flicked to Briar, and saw he was looking at her with an intense expression on his face.

She gasped as she saw the emotion shown in his grey-green eyes.

_Someone already does. _

And her heart soared at that realization.

**Ok, I am not a designer nor do I aspire to be one, so please bear with my amateur designing skills and descriptions :p and I know this chappie is really long, but I decided to put two chapters together and delete some little parts so it will be a readable length...**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w**

**Please?**

**;]**


	17. I was born to tell you I love you

**Ahhh hi :) I'm writing this on the plane to South Africa...yes I did just say South Africa ;] I'M GOING TO SEE THE WORLD CUP! HALLLLOOOO HOT FOOTBALLERS! (we call soccer 'football' in my country, Americans just had to make up another type of football and mess things up :p) Lol so I have a competition (kinda) for you guys, but I won't tell ya about it till the end of the chappie. But plz, participate in it! **

**This chapter title was taken from 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade.**

The wedding was everything Sandry had hoped for and more. She couldn't ask for a more beautiful ceremony, the weather was beautiful (though she thinks that was due to Tris, and she sent her foster sister a quick _thank you_) and the bride and groom...they were oblivious to everyone but the other.

Sandry felt the knot of tension and anticipation gradually leave her as the ceremony progressed. She no longer had to worry about which color was better, eggshell or ivory, which dishes should be served, how many people could come, would come, and were invited…

No more stress.

At the end of the ceremony, she couldn't help but release a small sigh of relief. Now she could enjoy the party, and any problems that arose...well, she would deal with it then.

* * *

Briar nervously fingered a small item that he had hidden in his pants pocket before rushing to the hall, and Daja sent him a reproachful look. _Calm down, plant boy. _She chided, and Briar took a deep breath for seven, held it for seven, and released it for seven. The bride and groom left the hall, quickly followed by everyone else, and Briar sent out a mental call to Sandry.

_Hey Duchess, I'll meet you in the gardens. There are too many people here. _He felt her wave of excitement, and his nervousness increased dramatically.

Daja and Tris gave him supportive looks, and then both left him on his own, Daja to Rizu's side (they had arrived sometime during the ceremony) and Tris probably to the library. Briar took a deep breath and made his way to the abandoned gardens. The reception for the wedding was being held in another hall, thus leaving the Citadel's gardens free for all who wanted to roam. Briar knew he would get there ahead of Sandry; she was at the front of the hall and she would most likely have to exchange pleasantries with most guests.

It was with a great amount of relief that Briar entered the rose garden. He was usually very comfortable in social situations, but tonight...tonight he was to jittery to socialize and the crowded hall felt claustrophobic.

His fingers immediately went to the item in his pocket, while the other hand reached out to cup a rose bud. As he inhaled its scent and calmed the plant, convincing the plant it did _not _want to wrap its stem around his wrist, an idea occurred to him. He grinned.

* * *

Sandry was ready to scream.

No matter where she turned, there was always someone who wanted to ask her how she did it (not easily), how happy she must be for her uncle (very), if Yazmin would move into the Citadel (yes, of course), how does she feel about it (ecstatic)…

All she wanted to do was go outside and feel Briar's arms around her, safe, loved. She wanted to bury her face in his chest. She wanted to hear his comforting words from his mouth and not in her head. She wanted to feel his lips on hers.

She extricated herself from the crowd as politely she could, and practically ran to the gardens, following Briar's green magic.

She didn't realize how much she had missed him until she saw him.

His back was to her and he was kneeling in the dirt. She sighed softly; for all the finery she may dress him in, he was still a plant mage. It was a good thing she made her clothes impervious to dirt.

Her throat tightened as she quietly observed him. She could see his shoulder and back muscles move through the cloth of his tunic; he had discarded the overcoat, now currently folded neatly next to him. The gentleness with which he handled the plant, all his plants, how he handled her...she realized with a jolt that he treated her as tenderly as he treated his _shakken. _That he should treat her so well indicated how much he cared for her...and she knew if he continued to treat her like that she would blossom just as well under his care. Of course he would have to trim her rough edges, like her stubbornness, but he would do it patiently and continuously, never wavering and always there.

She throat tightened even further with unshed tears. Why would she be crying? She was unbearably happy and she couldn't contain it. She made her way to Briar carefully, her steps measured. She knew he knew she was there from the moment she entered the garden, but she knew he preferred if she announced her presence herself. She knelt next to him wordlessly and gazed at the plant that had captured his attention.

It was a weed. She almost laughed; here he was, at the social event of the season, the Duke's wedding, and he was _weeding _her Uncle's rosebush. He seemed to sense her amusement, and his lips twitched into a half-smile.

"I know this must look ridiculous." She chuckled and nodded her head, silently entranced by his voice. She almost forgot the timbre and pitch of it. Sighing, she lay her head on his shoulder and gazed at the weeds he was methodically pulling out of the ground. "I think I was brainwashed by Rosethorn. Every time I see a weed, I have this great compulsion to pull it out. It's summer, so that means weeding, weeding…"

"And more weeding." Finished Sandry, a wry smile on her face. That was Rosethorn's motto for summertime.

Briar shifted slightly so he could rest his own head on top of Sandry's. "I have a question to ask." He said abruptly, an edge to his voice.

Sandry felt his body tense and she lifted her head from his comfortable shoulder. She looked into his grey-green eyes, and lost herself in the depths of emotion that he showed in them. Her breath hitched in her throat in anticipation.

* * *

Sandry waited patiently as Briar attempted to gather his thoughts. Looking into Sandry's bright blue and expectant eyes, he lost his train of thought. It was only when she raised an eyebrow did he jerk himself into the present. He sent a silent order to the roses above Sandry's head, then shifted so he was still kneeling, facing her.

He took her hands into his and stroked her knuckles, keeping his eyes trained on her hands. "Sandry I-" Now that the time had come, he found himself terribly tongue-tied. He cleared his throat and started again. "On my trip, I found that I was constantly looking for you, searching for your presence, even though I knew you weren't there." Sandry's eyes became confused, and her brows furrowed. Briar cursed silently; this wasn't coming out as well as he hoped. He took another deep breath and decided to not tell her, but to show her.

He snaked his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer until their lips met. He was tempted to lose himself in her touch, give in to the warmth of her lips, but he restrained himself. He pulled away, his breathing ragged, and rested his forehead against hers. Breath mingling, Briar said the one thing that was on his mind: "I love you. I love you so much, and I always want you next to me. Marry me?"

As he said it, a closed rose detached itself from the bush and slithered to Sandry's knees. At his command, the rose burst into bloom, each petal unfurling until a ring was revealed.

Briar had asked Daja to do it on the trip, and he was impressed at how quickly she had finished it and the craftsmanship she had put into it. It was two rings that were intertwined and looped around the other. One was silver and resembled a string, the other a copper vine. He couldn't tell where one ended and the other started.

Sandry gasped and looked between Briar and the rose. He carefully plucked the ring out of the rose and sent it his gratitude, before meeting Sandry's eyes. She had clapped her hands over her mouth as if to muffle another gasp, and her eyes were wide.

He held the ring out, and he felt strangely calm. He knew this was what he wanted to do, who he wanted to be with. He was rooted in his certainty.

Sandry reached out with a shaking hand, her eyes never leaving the ring. She touched it gently, caressing the different metals, before looking at Briar.

She launched herself into his arms, throwing both of them back and lying in the grass, and gave him a small kiss on the lips before whispering, "Of course."

Briar couldn't contain the joy he felt. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, a huge smile on his face. She lay her head on his chest, and then started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Briar was confused. He had no idea what was funny about this whole situation.

Wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, Sandry met his eyes with hers. "I was so relieved when this wedding was done...no more planning, stress...and now I have to plan my own wedding." She laughed, and this time Briar joined in. Her voice then turned thoughtful. "Maybe I'll just make Daja and Tris plan it. I mean, Yazmin didn't do much…" Her voice trailed off, and she laughed again. "I'm getting married." She rolled the words around as if trying to taste it. "I'm getting married."

The look in her eyes as she said those words made Briar's chest tighten. If he could make her this happy all the time, _he _would be the happiest man alive.

**Ahhh it was short, but I sure hope it was sweet ;]**

**Ok here is the competition: all my chapters are based on my fave lyrics/lines from my fave songs. So I thought I'll allow you guys to choose the name of the chapter where Sandry and Briar tie the knot (yippee!) You will have to write the line in your review-therefore to win you need to review-the line, name of the song, the artist and any other information that you think may be useful. It's a nice way for me to discover new music :D (and get more reviews *looks around innocently* lol)**

**The winner would not only get the next chappie named after what they want, they'll also get a virtual cookie ;] they're home made, delicious, and I'll make any kind ya want. Chocolate chip, chocolate with chocolate chip and walnuts, sugar cookies, whatever. I'm good at baking, so I could do anything! Heehee **

**So, any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	18. I Can't Breathe Thinkin Bout Your Smile

**The competition is still going on (if anyone is interested in partaking in it, it's totally your choice. You're still free to leave a nice review :]) but anyways here is the next one :D**

**This chap's name is taken from Adam Lambert's song 'Time for miracles'**

When word of their engagement spread to the guests, many flocked to congratulate the couple, and soon they were separated by the crowd.

_Maybe telling Lani wasn't such a great idea, _said Sandry in her sibling's mind wryly.

_You think? _Came the sarcastic response from Tris. Sandry's blue eyes locked with Tris' annoyed grey ones, and she couldn't help but smile at the red head's apparent annoyance.

_Tris, at least pretend to be happy for them. _Daja's mental voice was calming, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on the weather mage.

_Oh, I'm happy for them alright. Absolutely ecstatic. I just think they are a couple of bleaters to announce it to Lani-the court gossip, of all people!-with all these political sharks around. Now they all want to be invited to 'the future Duchess of Emelan's' wedding. _She shot a balding man who was obviously trying to buy favor with her a glare. _I wish they will all go away. _

Sandry sighed. _I was kinda hoping for a private ceremony. And Uncle will never choose me over one of his sons._

_Well you blew that chance when you happily said to the bubblehead with an unhinged mouth that you're getting married! _Retorted Tris. The bald man was still talking to her, and she wasn't happy. Sandry could see sparks flying off her braids.

_Tris, calm down. _

_Oh, I'm calm, I'm calm. _Sandry saw her foster sister take a deep breath for seven, hold it for seven, and then release it for seven until her braids stopped sparking.

_Hey Coppercurls, if you'd just zapped him he would've went away, _jibed Briar, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Tris glared in his direction, and made a rude gesture. He laughed uproariously, startling the crowd around him. He grinned at the seething red head, and his grin grew even wider as he saw Jak casually loop his arm through hers and lead her away from the festivities.

_Have fun!_ He yelled to her retreating back. She ignored him.

Briar could sense Sandry's distress, and making excuses to the people around him, he moved to her side and effectively removed her crowd of well-wishers. He then pulled her aside and glared at anyone who came within a twenty foot radius.

"What's wrong?" He kept his voice hushed.

Sandry lifted guilt-ridden eyes to his. "Do you really think Uncle will name me his heir instead of his own sons?"

Briar sighed and was tempted to rub his temples. This was a delicate subject for Sandry; even though the entire kingdom, even the Duke's sons, knew that she was his favorite and that he was planning on naming her his heir, she still couldn't, _wouldn't, _accept it. However, he decided on telling her the truth. "Sandry, you are the only one who seems to have trouble accepting that the Duke will eventually name you his heir. Yes, he will choose you over his sons; but what have his sons been doing all this time? You are the one the Duke comes to when trying to settle something regarding the state; you practically run Emelan even now."

Sandry turned her tortured eyes to her shaking hands. "Do you think…"

He never let her finish, knowing already what was on her mind. "They hold no grudge against you. If anything, I think they even be glad to rid themselves from the responsibilities of running Emelan."

Sandry sighed in relief, and she leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head.

* * *

The morning after the wedding was greeted my many groggy nobles and servants, all who had obviously drank too much the night before and regret it a tad too late. There were only four clear-headed individuals on the premises, and two were still asleep in each other's arms. The other two were sitting in companionable silence atop the roof of the Citadel.

The stairs to the roof were obviously not used often, but the weather mage had found it with little difficulty, and the metal mage just had to follow the link between her and her foster sister to the top. When Daja had finally reached the top, she leaned against the rail that separated people from the safety of the roof's edge and the sheer drop below. She placed her ever present staff beside her, and looked at the rising sun. Surprisingly enough, it was the red head who disturbed the silence.

"Do you think they are happy?"

Daja was startled by the question-wasn't it obvious to everyone that Briar and Sandry were in love?

"I mean, I know they are happy now, but do you think it would last?"

Daja paused, consulting her instinct, before answering. "Yes, I think they will keep each other happy, if not entertained, for many years to come."

Tris sighed and stared out at the view before them. It was a magnificent view, one that encompassed most of the city and even some of the harbor and Winding Circle. "I think so too, but then I thought, wouldn't it be weird if suddenly you fall in love with your brother or sister? Because that is what we are; we love each other like siblings."

"I think that this was inevitable." Daja replied simply. "I honestly never thought that they would hit it off when we were younger, but during his travels Briar changed, and Sandry matured. She didn't change; she was the same Sandry...but she matured. When we were all reunited, I thought we would never be what we were as children, for that is all we were; children, and our experiences changed us so much that we realized that we could never be as close again. To hope that we would was a fool's hope. However Sandry was certain that we were meant to stay as close as before, and I guess through her determination she eventually brought us back into our circle. And I really should have seen this coming when it was Sandry who brought Briar out of his shell. Out of the four of us, I was certain he was going to be our missing link, the one and only one who would never let us back into his mind. However, she got him to open up."

Tris sighed and leaned on the railing next to her foster sister. "It is painstakingly obvious that they care deeply for each other." She conceded. Looking up at the bigger girl, Tris asked so softly that Daja almost missed it, "I wish I had what they have."

Daja stared at her saati, and smiled. "Tris, you could if you just let a certain Namornese ex-noble close enough."

Tris looked up at Daja, her grey eyes showing her bewilderment behind her specs. "Jak?"

Daja chuckled and nodded her head. "Are you really so blind so as not to see that he is absolutely infatuated with you?"

Tris made a strangled noise, and she blushed scarlet. Mumbling a ridiculous excuse about seeing if the Duke had a book she wanted to read, she made her way off the roof and away from Daja'a guffaws.

**Ok, whoops, I have not read WOTE in a while and I can't exactly remember who talked to Briar first, but I was certain it was Sandry coz I remember when she was kidnapped and she invaded his mind he was **_**furious. **_**(This is also my fave part of the book ;]) So if I'm wrong, just **_**pretend **_**that she was the first! Please, for the sake of Daja's speech. **

**I have a thing for even numbers, so I will have 20 chappies. So I have...two more after this, right? **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w**

**Please?**

**;]**


	19. Don't you know storybook loves

**-Don't you know that storybook loves, always have a happy ending-**

**Hey sorry for the long wait. (torturous, wasn't it?) I really am sorry! I lost track of the story (though how could I, I was now getting to the best part) and I was suffering with a bout of writer's block and I've been settling into college and stuff…hopefully this and the next one make up for it :D I decided to write this one, the last official chapter, and the epilogue in one. Even though they are short, I hope to make it up by giving you a double update, and I will be done with this fic. I'm sad to see the fluffiness gone from my life :'(**

**HOWEVER, it has not totally deserted me, I am writing another fic called "Bubbly", which is also Sandry/Briar based. Please read, and even better, review. It will make my MONTH. I swear. **

**This chapter name is courtesy of MirrorFlower and DarkWind x) It's by Willy Deville. I love it! It fit it perfectly, thanks! x)**

Lexi was standing at the back of the hall. She stuck out like a sore thumb, the only one who was upset at what should be a happy affair. She took a quick look around the crowded room, and sighed. As she expected, every available free place was filled with people, who wanted to bear witness to the official heir of Emelan get married. Yet another day full of suggestive looks from older men, women whispering behind their fans at her unseemliness, her commonness…

If it were a small affair as Lady Sandry had hoped, she wouldn't have this problem. The men from the Emelan court were usually quite courteous, and the women were older and not so prone to gossip.

She sighed again, and allowed her daydreams to be filled with Briar. His dark hair, his captivating grey-green eyes, his hands that were so tender when he tended his plants…when he touched Lady Sandry…

She shook her head to clear it of these thoughts. She knows that they are getting married today, so why should she bother daydreaming about a married man?

But Lexa had always wanted what she couldn't have.

When Briar had first returned from his long journey, Lexa had heard from the many kitchen maids how tender he was with them, how passionate. She had waited patiently for her turn to come-for it would come!-when he had been asked to accompany Lady Sandry, Lady Tris and Lady Daja to Namorn. However, she figured that when he came back, she would have him. She always got her man.

She never took into consideration that he would have fallen for someone else along the way.

It was a deterrent to her plan, but she never let something like that get in her way. So she had tried to seduce him, with disastrous results. After that day, she knew that she wouldn't have a chance. That never stopped her day dreams, however.

She wasn't attracted to Briar, and she knew that. She was attracted to the idea of Briar, a Casanova who would seduce her and leave her wanting for more.

However, she did hear about this new sable boy who was just as good…

Before she could finish her thoughts, a trumpet fanfare caught her attention. She immediately stood straighter, and her eyes went to where all went: to the grand double doors at the end of the hall.

Briar was the first to enter, splendid in his forest green, long sleeved shirt and tan pants. He had new leather, brown boots on, and his steps clacked as he walked up the aisle. He walked with an easy grace, not showing any nervousness he may have had. He smiled at most of the people he saw, and Lexa was jealous at his comfort at being in public. If she were to walk up alone, she knew she would die of mortification.

However, it was only when he finally reached at the end of the aisle did Lexa see him take a deep, steadying breath. A wry smile crossed her face. _So he is human, _she thought.

Another fanfare alerted Lexa to the eminent entrance of the bride. However, she kept her eyes on the groom. She always loved to see the groom's reaction when he saw his future wife. She loved to see the expressions of joy, happiness and love flit across his face in quick succession.

Briar didn't disappoint in any way.

His grey-green eyes lit up when Sandy entered, and a goofy smile crossed his face. Somehow, he seemed to shine a little more, his whole countenance brightening as he saw Sandry. She saw his hands unclench from the nervous knot they were previously, and they hung loosely and comfortably at his sides.

It was only after Lexa saw his reaction did she finally look at Sandry.

Sandry was in a long, off-white dress which was well set against her slightly tanned skin. The dress was not in the usually style of flaring out at the waist; instead it had thin straps and was elegant yet slimming at the same time. It was not clingy in any way, but well fitted to her body, while still being loose enough to be considered appropriate. Lexa had to admire the younger woman's style. She not only silently protested against convention, but she also offered and styled a totally new way to do wedding dresses-one, Lexa was sure was to become very popular in the future. Sandry was a true trendsetter. The dress she designed was simple, yet elegant and conservative. And definitely beautiful.

She held in her hands a bouquet of flowers Lexa was sure Briar picked out for her specifically. The Duke had his arm looped through hers and as she approached Briar, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before allowing her to float to her love's side.

Lexa cannot deny the beauty of the whole ceremony, but half way through, she found herself instead imagining the new stable boy and ways to get him to notice her. She jerked herself out of the daydreams, but as per usual, her restless mind screamed for attention from the scene in front of her. With a mental shrug, she gave in.

Like all of us, Lexa was just trying to find love. She wasn't using the conventional ways, true, but she was looking in her own way. And someday, somewhere, she would find a man who cherished her as much as she could see Briar treasures Sandry.

* * *

Briar had to take a deep breath before nodding to the trumpet men to announce his entrance. He was in no way ready for this, the whole ceremony, the pomp and all the proceedings after. However, he was locked in his resolve to marry Sandry.

He loved her more than he could express, and there was only one thing you do when you love a girl this much: you marry her.

The had mutually decided to lock off any mental communication before and during the ceremony, but Briar couldn't help but send a message to Tris. _Hey Coppercurls, how should I do this?_

He had already started up the aisle, and he grew slightly anxious as the gravity of all the eyes in the hall landed on him.

_Smile. Loosen your shoulders a little. You got yourself in this. _

Briar grinned at her response, and did as she said.

_Looking good, street rat. _Daja's voice echoed in his mind, and his grin grew wider. He wasn't in this alone.

Before he knew it, the long walk up to the end of the hall had ended. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before turning around to face the doors.

He heard the fanfare through the pounding of blood in his ears.

And then, all else washed away.

No one else existed besides Sandry.

He didn't look at her dress, or how the way her long hair was let loose around her shoulders.

He didn't see the Duke escorting her up the aisle.

He didn't even notice the many eyes watching his every move.

All he saw was Sandry's blue eyes and her bright smile.

* * *

To say Sandry was uneasy was an understatement. She wanted so badly to talk to Briar, to allow his words wash over her uncertainties and worries, but she knew she couldn't. they swore they won't talk to each other.

But, oh! How she wished she could!

Her Uncle's hand on her arm stopped her restless pacing, something she wasn't even aware she was doing. She gave him an apologetic smile.

His eyes softened as he spoke to her. "Sandry, you'll be fine. I know, as well as the whole of Emelan, that you want to do this. That you are happy with him, and he with you."

She gave her Uncle a grateful smile, and tenderly touched his cheek. "Oh, Uncle…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard the fanfare that announced her entrance. She took a deep breath and counted to seven, held it for seven, and released it to seven. Calmed, she offered the crook of her arm to her Uncle. He took it, and Sandry was shocked to see the glimmer of tears in his eyes. She smiled at him again before looking to the front of the Hall.

The look of Briar's face made her want to giggle. She would have to tease him about his look of utter jubilance on his face, before she realized she was mirroring his expression.

Her smile grew wider. A feeling of right, of belonging, spread and blossomed in her chest as she continued to walk to the one man she could ever love.

**I didn't mean for Lexa to come out sounding like such a slut, but she did. Sorry!**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	20. Epilogue: Everything's changing

"Tris, please reconsider!"

Tris glared at her sister. "Sandry, you've asked me a million times, and my answer is the same: no."

Sandry pouted, her lower lip jutting out past her upper one. Just by looking at her, one couldn't see the beginnings of her pregnancy, but Tris knew that in eight months she would have a niece-or nephew.

However, even though one couldn't tell just by looking at her, her mood swings and weird cravings for food is more than enough indication. Her pregnancy just made her more stubborn and more of a pain in the butt.

Briar wrapped his arm around his wife, and Tris couldn't help but notice the look Sandry gave him. She felt a feeling of loss and emptiness in her chest, and she frowned at the feeling. Her winds increased their velocity at her distress, and she had to forcibly calm them. They were upsetting the sails and various ship-related things around her.

She took a deep breath of the salty air, and smiled at the rising sun. Glaki was already on board the ship, tucked in safely and comfortably in her bunk. She had already said her goodbyes to her loved ones the night before.

Now it was Tris' turn.

She first turned to Riku, one who she considered part of her family already. Daja and she had already made their relationship official in a smaller and more personal ceremony than Briar and Sandry's a month after theirs. However, after being kept in Emelan for an extra two months after Sandry's wedding-and hearing about her and Briar's future child-she knew it was time to move on. To go to Lightsbridge and continue her education, train to be a normal mage. To be able to practice magic without receiving looks of fear and suspicion.

She gave Riku a quick hug, and she heard the smaller woman sniffle into her shoulder. Tris patted her back awkwardly, but it was heartfelt. The woman had grown on her. When they had finally released, she saw Riku dash a few tears away. Tris was shocked to find the beginnings of tears in her eyes too.

She then turned to Daja, who gave her a shaky smile. Daja was usually so steady in her emotions, Tris was pleasantly surprised to find that her absence had shaken her sister into expressing emotion.

Daja clapped a hand on Tris' shoulder, jarring the shorter girl. "You take care of yourself, you hear merchant girl? I don't want to come over there to bash in some _kaq _heads."

Tris gave her a grin in return. "I would, if you look after yourself, Trader."

Before she could turn to her other sister, she was tackled by a small, blue-eyed figure. "Tris! Ill miss you s-s-so much!" Sandry sobbed into her shoulder, and Tris hugged her back. Her tears were spilling over now, and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around both her and Sandry. She looked up in surprise at Briar, and he grinned at her. Soon Daja joined in on the group hug, and the four siblings held each other until the captain called out to them.

"Ey! We're leaving in five minutes!" The captain's voice was hoarse, a result of too much smoke and shouting over the roar of waves and wind over the years.

Tris dashed the tears that still ran down her cheeks, and her head jerked back violently as Briar pulled one of her braids. She glared at him, but he just grinned back. "I'm gonna miss you, Coppercurls."

"I'll miss you too, Briar."

She took a deep breath before turning to the last of the group.

Her grey eyes locked with Jak's brown ones, and Tris felt a curious feeling spread through her chest. She didn't know how she felt about him; every time she thought of him a pleasant warmth spread throughout her body, but she was too shy to ever to take his invitations. She cleared her throat awkwardly, but before she could say anything, he walked towards her in quick, purposeful strides. He closed the distance between them quickly, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and buried her face into his well sculpted chest. She found herself wanting to stay back, not for her siblings, not for her future niece or nephew, but for this dark haired, brown-eyed man.

"Just come back whenever you're ready. I'll wait for you."

She nodded into his chest, her tears spreading across his chest. Thankfully, her siblings had moved away from her and Jak to give them some privacy. She knew she was going to get teased about it until she was out of range, but it didn't matter.

She had finally found a place where she belonged.

Too quickly, Jak released her and brushed his lips across her cheek. The brief contact had heat rush through her body, and Tris found she could not wait for her next visit home. She gave one look at the ship and one last wistful look at the man in front of her, before climbing aboard.

The ship took off quicker than she would have liked, but she stayed aboard until the figures of her siblings and Jak were mere dots on the horizon.

Yes, she definitely couldn't wait for her next trip home.

**And thus ends 'Take My Hand'. Sad, isn't it? I know I had mentioned that I would do a Tris/Jak fic, but I lost my motivation to do so :'( sorry! However, if you want to, you can do a spin off this story of a Jak/Tris related story, or one of your own. I hope if you do decide to do one, you'll message me so I may read it :D I may do a one shot of it but I may not. I'll post a next chapter telling you if I do or not! **

**This ttitle is taken from Regina Spektor's 'The Call'**

**A great big thanks to all my regular reviewers, and all those who have added this story to your favorites and alerts. You have motivated me to finish this fic, the third story I have EVER finished. THANKS! XD I love you all! **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


End file.
